


Una nueva aventura

by TokiLove



Category: Una nueva aventura
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, angust
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiLove/pseuds/TokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo se siente destrozado aún después de un año de la batalla de los cinco ejercitos, no puede olvidar a Thorin y el peso de su sufrimiento le pesa cada noche y cada día. Se siente solo y lo que más desea es que todo sea un mal sueño, que realmente cuando se despierte siga estando de viaje con la Compañia pero este deseo nunca parece hacerse realidad. </p>
<p>Justo el día de la muerte de Thorin, Bilbo le escribe una carta y piensa enterrarla a los pies del roble que crece en su jardín como culto en su honor pero ni tiempo le da a salir cuando recibe una visita. Una visita de un enano pero no de cualquier enano...un rey, un rey supuestamente muerto vuelve a poner de nuevo su mundo al revez.</p>
<p>Thilbo / Bagginshield</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi Rey

"Una carta escrita para un ser noble, una criatura que jamás debió abandonar este mundo, ni a su pueblo...ni a mi. Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de un enano testarudo y a su vez nieto de otro enano aún más cabezón que él. Lo siento, mil disculpas por mi falta de educación pero aún siento el dolor clavado en mi pecho, aún siento tu mirada, Thorin, tu azulada mirada ahogada en tu inevitable muerte, dolida y desesperada mirándome como jamás me has mirado antes.

Tus palabras me partieron el corazón porque aún a punto de morir me hiciste responsable de tu último deseo egoísta...tú, maldito enano testarudo quieres que siga con mi vida, me recuerdas nuestra conversación cuando casi descubres mi supuesta traición con tu preciada Piedra del Arca, me demuestras con tus débiles palabras que te acuerdas de mis humildes palabras, aquellas que te mostraban mi deseo de ver crecer el árbol que la pequeña bellota ahora me ha dejado en mi jardín. Palabras que no debieron significar nada para un Rey como tú, unas palabras de un mísero hobbit que al principio despreciabas...pero te importaron aún estando bajo los efectos de aquella enfermedad del oro en la que te estabas consumiendo.

¿Sabes Thorin? Aún lloro por las noches, aún sueño con aquel abrazo que me diste tras salvarte la vida, tus palabras y tu sonrisa pero como todo sueño, todo acaba con tu rostro sin vida, mis súplicas porque aguantaras un poco más y es entonces cuando me levanto, ahogado en un doloroso llanto y temblando en la oscuridad de la noche. En esos momentos aún siento el tacto de tu abrigo, tus largos cabellos siendo peinados levemente por mis insignificantes dedos.

Oh Thorin, mi rey, yo no merezco haber presenciado tu muerte, nunca debí ser el testigo de tus últimas palabras porque no me lo merezco, no pude ayudarte y de tu muerte me culpo cada día antes de dormir y antes de despertar. Aún duele tanto la soledad, aquella que anhelé durante el viaje y ahora me pesa tanto...supongo que me he acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, a pasar frío y miedo en el viaje pero a la vez añoro tanto aquel calor en mi pecho cuando empecé a veros a todos como a mi familia. Os echo de menos, a ti sobre todo, porque aunque tuvimos nuestros problemas se de sobra que acabaste cogiéndome cariño. Porque ahora sumido en el silencio de mi casa recuerdo todas las veces en las que me cuidabas, me mirabas asegurándote de mi bienestar. Solo mientras eras consumido por la enfermedad fue el momento en el que me demostraste lo que no pudiste estando cuerdo, porque aunque me dolía verte así tú lo arreglabas mirándome de esa forma tan...cariñosa, afectiva y llena de un amor extraño que aún hoy día después de un año de tu muerte sigo intentando descifrar el verdadero significado de aquellas miradas y aquellas sonrisas que me regalaste.

Por supuesto no te culpo ni te odio por haber estado a punto de matarme, haber estado a punto de arrojarme al abismo tras saber el destino que tuvo tu preciada Piedra. No te culpo porque aún estabas enfermo, me pediste perdón pero yo no pude contestarte, no pude decirte que nunca hubo nada que perdonar porque te fuiste antes de que yo mismo también me sincerara. Maldito seas Thorin, ni siquiera pudiste esperar un poco...solo un poco, a lo mejor Ganfalf hubiera podido curarte, quizás ahora podrías ser por fin ese Rey que tanto añorabas ser, te merecías vivir y sin embargo te fuiste, nos dejaste con un vacío imposible de llenar y con un dolor con el que no se puede luchar.

Thorin, cada noche, cuando el dolor es más fuerte que mi fuerza de voluntad, cuando me hundo en un llanto doloroso y anhelante es cuando deseo con todas mis fuerzas haber sido yo quien hubiera perdido la vida, ser yo quien hubiera yacido en el suelo rodeado de mi propia sangre y morir tras confesarte cuanto te aprecio, cuanto te he amado en secreto. Me pregunto entonces ¿Me hubieras llorado Thorin? ¿hubieras experimentado el dolor que yo siento ahora? ¿Me hubieras honrado o quizás me hubieras dejado allí tirado sin más? Tranquilo Thorin porque no te hubiera culpado, porque es normal que yo, humilde hobbit llore la pérdida del ser que amaba, pero tú gran rey bajo la montaña hubiera sido una gran humillación para ti llorar la muerte de un miserable hobbit. Porque no te culparia de ser así...porque ni yo mismo me lloraría.

No soy nada a tu lado, no fui de ayuda; desaté la ira del dragón, me asusté ante tu cambio y me arriesgué a morir por intentar recuperarte, cuando más me necesitabas yo estaba inconsciente por un mal golpe. Es verdad, oh Thorin, mi querido rey, que nunca debí acompañaros, siempre fui una carga y si no hubiera sido yo quien te salvó aquella vez hubiera sido otro. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado? ¿Estaríais todos vivos? Las preguntas me atormentan porque nunca encuentro ninguna respuesta.  
Por eso ahora, siendo hoy la fecha y hora justa de tu muerte te escribo esto, no se con que fin exactamente pero te aseguro que necesitaba plasmar con palabras todo el dolor que me consume día tras día. Te escribo esta carta con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo de sobra que nunca podrás leerla pero deseo con todo mi corazón que allá adonde hayas ido sepas lo mucho que sufro por ti, que sigo recordándote y soñando con un mundo nuevo...donde tú vivas y demuestres ser el rey que eres.

¿Sabes? No fue una casualidad que eligiera una bellota como único recuerdo, lo hice pensando en ti, porque ahora cada vez que me levanto de la cama con la cara empapada en lágrimas por la mañana solo debo abrir la ventana de mi cuarto para poder sonreír...porque solo por esa ventana puedo ver como un roble crece en mi jardín, fuerte y noble como tú. Su majestuosa corteza me recuerda a ti, sus verdes hojas a la luz del amanecer me recuerdan a tus ojos. Sonrío al verlo pero a la vez no puedo dejar de llorar, porque tu recuerdo me duele aunque me hace feliz porque sigo obligándome a mí mismo no olvidarte nunca, porque mereces que te recuerde. 

Seguro que ya lo sabes pero estoy plasmando en un sencillo y humilde libro nuestra aventura, quiero escribir ahora todo lo que recuerdo para no olvidarme de nada porque aquel año fue algo que jamás quiero olvidar. Cuento sobre ti, sobre Kíli y Fíli...oh cuanto los añoro también, escribo sobre los demás, las canciones, las noches y los días en los que poco a poco acabasteis viendome como uno más de vosotros. Escribo por supuesto las horas muertas en las que todos descansaban, cuando yo me alejaba para fumar de mi pipa y disfrutar de un momento en soledad y tú, siempre me sorprendías sentandote a mi lado sin decir nada, mirando el mismo punto en el horizonte que yo, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Recuerdo algunas de aquellas conversaciones cortas que teníamos de vez en cuando, siempre mirando al horizonte con añoranza, yo respondiendo tus dudas sobre mi raza y tú dándome el placer de contestar las mías sobre la tuya. Era tan feliz que más de una vez me sorprendí a mí mismo deseando no llegar nunca a Erebor ¡Qué locura! ¿verdad? 

Te echo de menos, no es ninguna novedad teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estoy escribiendo pero debo decírtelo, debo confesarte lo que no me dió tiempo a decir antes de que te fueras. Te amo, debes haberlo supuesto porque ningún ser llora cada día por alguien a quien no le tiene cariño alguno pero es real Thorin porque lloro por ti, solo una vez lloré por tus sobrinos cuando los ví por primera vez sin esas sonrisillas que siempre adornaban sus rostros, sin esa vida que tanto admiraba en ellos pero por ti, mi rey, lloro cada día sintiéndome un miserable porque no me creo nadie como para molestarte por mis llantos. 

Porque no soy nadie, no soy más que un simple hobbit que añora demasiado a un Rey enano. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si aún siguieras con vida ¿Me habrías pedido que me quedara en tu montaña? Solo de pensarlo me provoca una sonrisa, ¿Yo, un simple hobbit, en una montaña de enanos? Oh creeme que me hubiera quedado sin pensarlo pero eso es solo una de mis tantas fantasías que, aunque siguieras en este mundo, nunca se cumpliría...pero yo sueño ¿No es un delito, verdad? yo soy libre de desear y soñar lo que quiera aunque eso solo intensifique mi dolor. Siento Thorin si esta carta no hace más que molestarte en tu descanso eterno pero bien sabes que necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera ¿Y qué mejor manera hay que escribiéndote una carta que enterraré a los pies del roble al lado de mi ventana? Aquel árbol que cada mañana le deseo unos buenos días acompañado de tu nombre y por las noches le deseo un feliz sueño. Porque es verdad, Thorin, puedes reírte de mí si así lo deseas pero lo he llamado como tú, porque a veces pienso que eres tú y le hablo, cuando me duele la mano de tanto escribir nuestra historia, cuando me siento solo me voy a mi cuarto, abro la ventana y hablo con él haciéndome la absurda ilusión de que eres tú a quién hablo.

Gracias por esta aventura, mi rey, gracias por enseñarme que es el amor y gracias por haberme regalado esos últimos momentos de vida solo a mi, momentos que recordaré toda mi vida y me acompañará hasta la muerte. Gracias Thorin.

Bilbo Bolsón, tu humilde saqueador, mediano y admirador”

Las lágrimas se deslizan por las redondeadas mejillas del pequeño hobbit, una vez que al fin suelta la pluma a un lado del escritorio es cuando se da el lujo de abrir y cerrar la mano y al mismo tiempo mover la muñeca en círculos para aliviar el dolor punzante en sus tendones, estar casi dos horas escribiendo sin descanso pasan factura a su ya cansada mano. Se toma un descanso, unos minutos para recuperarse y poder poner a raya el dolor que crece en su pecho al pensar en aquel enano porque una vez recuperado debe limpiar su rostro y guardar la carta en los pliegues de su ropa, al lado del corazón para salir a su jardín y enterrarla a los pies de su preciado árbol. 

Con un leve pero pesado suspiro y con las manos presionando el sobre contra su pecho a través de sus ropas camina con cierta indecisión por su ya arreglada casa, aún se sorprende a sí mismo ser víctima aún de la soledad y el dolor después de un año, quiere superarlo pero a la vez siente miedo de olvidar a su querido enano. Vuelve a alzar una de sus manos hasta su ojo izquierdo e impide que una traicionera lágrima vuelva a manchar su mejilla, piensa en que jamás se ha sentido más solo, porque aunque al fin está en su hogar nadie lo trata como antes, un hobbit rechazado por su propia raza, siendo observado como un loco por quienes antes eran sus amigos y vecinos...pero le da igual, ¿Para qué quiere falsas amistades cuando en su día pudo conocer lo que es tener un amigo de verdad? Vuelve a suspirar mientras que su mano agarra el pomo de la puerta principal pero algo ocurre en ese preciso momento, un escalofrío recorre su espalda y se extraña, de repente la idea de salir al jardín le aterra y aunque por un breve momento duda en seguir adelante pero debe hacerlo antes de que sea más tarde y la plaza se llene de gente, tampoco quiere ser el centro de murmullos otra vez. Traga saliva y coge aire antes de abrir la puerta al fin, su mirada que se mantiene baja se extraña al ver en la entrada unas botas maltrechas pero justo cuando alza la mirada su respiración se detiene por completo, su cuerpo se paraliza y sus brazos caen inertes en sus costados.

-Bilbo…-Su nombre nombrado por aquella voz que tanto ha añorado, una voz profunda y grave que casi suena como si nunca la hubiera escuchado después de tanto tiempo.

-Thorin…-Su propia voz sale aguda, ahogada y casi silenciosa ante lo que sus ojos ven pero su corazón se niega a creer. Ladea la cabeza y justo cuando su ceja se alza es cuando pierde el sentido cayendo cual palo al suelo mientras que lo último que escucha es su nombre de nuevo pronunciado por aquella voz pero esta vez parecía tener un tono más alarmado.

Thorin, rey bajo la montaña, aún más confuso que antes ve sin comprender cómo el mediano se ha desmayado solo de verle pero sin querer pensarlo mucho entra en la casa, cierra la puerta y posteriormente carga con el pequeño hobbit hasta la habitación de este donde lo pone sobre la cama y coloca su mano sobre la frente ajena temiendo que estuviera enfermo. Una vez convencido de que sólo se ha tratado de un mísero desmayo bufa realmente molesto por el susto. “Hobbit debilucho” Gruñe por lo bajo y termina sentándose en el borde de aquella cama demasiado pequeña para su gusto, observa con curiosidad como el rostro de Bilbo está ligeramente hinchado sobre todo por los ojos, los cuales tiene aún enrojecidos y entonces se da cuenta que todo eso solo puede ser causado por una cosa. Ahora está mucho más confundido que antes al saber que el mediano a estado llorando no hace mucho ¿Que le puede pasar para haber caído tan de repente? 

Respira profundamente pensando que sus dudas deberán esperar porque algo le dice que aquel mediano necesita dormir más que ser interrogado por lo que, sin ser su mejor decisión, espera algo impaciente a que este abra los ojos por propia voluntad mientras que mirad a su alrededor para poder distraerse. Finalmente su mirada, como no, acaba de nuevo en el mediano pero esta vez logra fijarse en una pequeña esquina de papel que sale de sus ropas. Se remueve y alza una de sus cejas sintiendo que ese papel podría responder a algunas de sus dudas por lo que cuando realmente se da cuenta está agarrando con toda la delicadeza que un enano posee la chaqueta de este para apartarla un poco y poder así sacar aquel sobre. Justo cuando logra tenerlo en su poder debe quedarse quieto pues dicho mediano se remueve un poco pero por suerte no se ha llegado a despertar, algo que lo alivia de cierta manera. Thorin no roba nada, ni toma cosas que no le pertenecen pero se siente perdido y confuso, odia sentirse tan débil por lo que sí Bilbo no puede responder a sus dudas debe buscar algo que lo haga. Observa el sobre entre sus manos, curioso y con un leve brillo en sus ojos azulados, le da la vuelta al ver que esta sellado para ver algo que definitivamente colma su paciencia…¡Su nombre está escrito en el sobre! Gruñe porque debe hacerlo y ya no aguanta más con esta incertidumbre por lo que más decidido que nunca se dispone a abrir dicho sobre cuando un grito lo coge de sorpresa, Thorin cae de la cama del susto y aprieta el sobre por reflejo para luego mirar a Bilbo con una expresión dura y cabreada que pronto se suaviza cuando ve como aquel mediano dibuja en su pequeño rostro una mueca de auténtico terror como si hubiera visto un…

-¡Fantasma! -El enano reacciona cuando lo ve sentarse en la cama y pegar la espalda al cabecero de madera por lo que pronto se pone de pie aún más confuso que antes sin entender el porqué de los gritos de su amigo- No...no, no, no...Esto es un sueño ¡Claro! ¡Derpierta! -Se da una bofetada presa del pánico para luego poner un leve puchero y llevarse la mano a la mejilla dolorida dándose cuenta de que dolía de verdad, gesto que tanto trastorna como enternece al pobre Thorin.

-Bilbo ¿Pero que demonios haces? -El pequeño cuerpo del hobbit es azotado por un intenso escalofrío que no pasa por alto ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que logra ver en sus ojos el miedo a la vez que ve como su labio inferior empieza a temblar.

-Tú...Tú…¿Thorin? deberías de estar muerto…-El susurro que sale de sus labios cabrea a su inesperado invitado que aprieta aún más el sobre en su mano, lo ve abrir la boca para empezar a gritarle pero un impulso repentino mueve su cuerpo, un impulso que lo obliga a ponerse de pie en la cama y lanzarse contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Thorin quien siente como aquel ser se aferra a su cuello y esconde la cara entre las pieles de su hombro- Eres real...eres...Thorin estás vivo -Su voz finalmente se rompe al caer en un nuevo llanto completamente diferente del que aparece todas las noches, numerosas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas a la vez que una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Pronto escucha los reclamos del enano, molesto y sorprendido por el gesto tan repentino de su amigo, al final lo empuja lo suficiente como para que deje de abrazarlo pero lo que realmente acaba con su paciencia es el leve pellizco en su mejilla seguido de un leve tirón de su pelo. Su autocontrol termina y tan pronto como grita el nombre del saqueador con aquella voz tan profunda logra que por fin este se siente de nuevo en la cama intimidado mientras que se limpia el rostro con un pañuelo sacado de no se sabe donde.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ah no ahora te callas y me dejas hablar mediano, ¿Por qué estamos en la Comarca? ¿Qué ha pasado con la guerra? ¿Y Erebor? ¿Dónde demonios están los demás? y por favor dime porqué demonios sigues llorando y diciendo que estoy vivo…-Suelta de todo tan a la carrera que cuando acaba debe tomar aire a la vez que recompone su postura erguida, de verdad que este pequeño ser logra sacar lo peor de él.

-Thorin…¿No recuerdas nada? Además las preguntas debería hacertelas yo a ti…-Reclama tras limpiarse la cara pero la expresión nuevamente confusa del enano hace que se relaje al instante- Thorin la guerra acabó hace un año...tú...tú perdiste la vida a manos de Azog igual que él perdió la suya, como Fili y Kili...Yo te encontré tirado en el suelo, te vi morir...todos te lloramos y…-Al bajar la mirada ve con asombro que su carta estaba en manos de este, entonces mil cosas pasan por su cabeza, entonces reacciona y piensa que si todo esto es real y Thorin esta vivo gracias a...a lo que sea que lo haya devuelto, entonces él es el último ser de la Tierra Media que debe abrir ese sobre por lo que con extrema rapidez se lo quita de las manos y lo guarda entre sus ropas de nuevo...por suerte este parece demasiado impactado por la información recibida.

-Es imposible…¿Qué me hiciste mediano?

-¿Qué…? ¿Yo? Nada, ¡Nada por Dios! Yo solo iba a salir al jardín para...para regar mi...árbol…-Alza ambas cejas para luego encoger el rostro al darse cuenta que como mentiroso es nefasto si está frente al enano. Traga saliva y se lleva las manos al pecho- Thorin te juro que te digo la verdad...después de tu muerte volví a la Comarca, Gandalf me acompañó, incluso...incluso la bellota que te enseñé aquel día ahora está creciendo como un fuerte...roble -Nota que está hablando demasiado cuando ve que su amigo acaba cayendo sobre un sillón que casi le queda pequeño pero no parece importarle en este momento- Thorin…

-Si yo...morí allí…¿Por qué estoy aquí? -Levanta al fin la mirada para ver como el hobbit se sienta en el borde de la cama y se encoge de hombros, duda de él por un segundo pero pronto recuerda que Bilbo es de fiar...aunque lo de la Piedra del Arca...pero eso lo hizo por su bien y ahora parece asustado y encogido por su reacción- No entiendo nada…

-B-Bueno...lo más importante es que estás vivo -Se remueve un poco, quiere llorar, reír, saltar, correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que tiene, quiere gritar y quiere...quiere besarlo, quiere esconderse bajo sus cálidos brazos pero sin embargo solo se queda como un bulto de nervios que se muerde el labio para controlar todas esas emociones que azotan su cuerpo a la vez- ¿Quieres comer?

Lo último que Thorin se espera es esa última pregunta y lo que no entiende es como tras unos segundos acaba asintiendo aún demasiado impactado como para querer hablar pero ni tiempo le da a reaccionar cuando siente que tiran de su mano y Bilbo lo obliga a acompañarlo a la cocina, porque lo que más teme el saqueador en este momento es perder de vista al enano para que este desaparezca. Aún ninguno de los dos acaba de salir de la impresión y el aturdimiento.


	2. Días de Convivencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno veréis que he publicado estos capítulos muy rápido, veréis es que llevo tiempo queriendo entrar aquí y este fic ya va por el capitulo tres, les ruego paciencia y espero que disfruten

Pasa cerca de un día entero cuando al fin casi a medianoche Thorin golpea con fuerza la mesa del comedor sobresaltado al pobre Bilbo que estaba dormido sentado en el pollete de la ventana acurrucado en una manta, no se había querido ir a dormir porque aún todo estaba demasiado tenso y como no quería dejar solo al enano acabó durmiéndose inconscientemente mientras que esperaba alguna reacción de éste, la cual llega tarde y ruidosa- ¡Si es verdad lo que dices debemos volver cuanto antes a Erebor! -El grito del enano casi mata de un infarto al mediano, el cual traga saliva ante tal decisión, Thorin no puede irse ahora...puede sonar egoísta pero lleva demasiado tiempo llorando su muerte como para que ahora vuelva a desaparecer...espera un momento ¿ha dicho debemos? 

-Tho-Thorin...no sabemos qué ha podido pasar, estás débil y lo sabes, no puedes salir a ninguna parte es peligroso...porque…¿Porque no te quedas unos días aquí? Ha pasado un año, por unos días no creo que se vaya a acabar el mundo -Se levanta dejando la manta doblada a un lado y se acerca a él con cautela y cierto miedo porque, quiera o no, aun se acuerda de aquella vez que casi lo lanza al vacío.

-Mi pueblo me necesita Bilbo, necesitamos volver ¡Ahora! -Un nuevo golpe provoca un saltito en el pequeño ser intimidado por la profunda voz del enano...otra vez con eso de hablar en plural, no es por nada pero Bilbo empieza a sospechar que le está obligando a acompañarlo- Recoge tus cosas y…-Antes de terminar la frase siente como las fuerzas le abandonan y cae sobre la silla algo desorientado y mareado, escucha su nombre pronunciado con angustia y miedo al mismo tiempo que siente la cálida mano de éste sobre su frente.

-Estás helado...se acabó, mira sabes que no me gustan las peleas pero descansarás hasta que estés mejor y lo siento pero es mi última palabra así que haz algo por mi ahora y respétame, me lo debes Thorin, escudo de roble -Se cruza de brazos con el rostro endurecido y decidido pero a medida que los segundos pasan nota cada vez más penetrante la mirada azulada del rey sobre él. Descruza los brazos y traga saliva temiendo haber cabreado al enano equivocado pero tras la tensión los hombros del mayor se relajan y su mirada se suaviza al mismo tiempo que un pesado suspiro sale de sus labios.

-Solo porque te debo varios favores...pero una vez que esté mejor nos vamos y esta es mi última palabra -Debe desviar la mirada derrotado y avergonzado por la amplia sonrisa del mediano pero no piensa bajar la cabeza, su orgullo sigue latente y aunque haya cedido al chantaje no piensa estar del todo conforme. 

El pequeño corazón del hobbit late con fuerza, brinca feliz por haber conseguido “domar” temporalmente a Thorin, el gran rey bajo la montaña, casi ni se cree poder disfrutar de él durante algunos días, no es mucho comparado con este tedioso año, pero piensa aprovecharlo al máximo. Recoge los platos de comida y una vez todo limpio vuelve con el enano con una gomilla en su mano con el inocente pensamiento de recoger el largo cabello negro adornado con ligeras canas que, en vez de hacerlo viejo, le da un ligero toque rudo y fascinante que a Bilbo le encanta. Pero todo su mundo se rompe en el momento en que se pone en su espalda y toca un mechón, solo ha llegado a tocar un misero mechón y de repente este se gira en la silla con la mirada más asesina que haya visto...ni cuando se enteró de su supuesta traición lo ha mirado así. Se encoge y da varios pasos hacia atrás intimidado con una mirada confusa y asustada.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? 

-Yo...supuse que tendrías calor con el pelo y...solo quería recogerlo -La inocencia del hobbit, como no, logra que el enano se relaje y suavice solo ligeramente su expresión pero su semblante serio no desaparece en ningún momento. 

-Para los enanos, el pelo es un símbolo muy íntimo...sólo dejamos que nos lo toquen nuestros familiares y a los que realmente se aprecia y quiere -Estira la mano para que le diera la dichosa gomilla y una vez en su poder se recoge el pelo para luego levantarse y buscar un sitio en el que poder dormir sin sentir que está en la cama de un niño.

Sin embargo aún en la cocina el pequeño hobbit sigue igual que cuando Thorin abandonó la sala, su mirada perdida y su labio ligeramente tembloroso demuestra en la horrible devastación que las palabras de su preciado enano han hecho en su corazón. Que el ser que amas y has estado sufriendo por un año entero te diga que nisiquiera eres merecedor de hacer algo así, por ridículo que le parezca a él pues no comparte esa costumbre tan extraña, es algo duro de escuchar. La mirada con la que este le ha acuchillado le ha dolido tanto como si lo hubieran atravesado de verdad, después de todo lo que ha hecho por él...todo lo que ha sufrido y ni siquiera es un ser querido para él. Su triste mirada baja al igual que sus hombros, tampoco es que se esperara ser correspondido pero al menos pensaba que sería un querido amigo.

Suspira y tras respirar hondamente logra recomponerse de nuevo para poder así seguir al enano encontrándolo divagando por la casa con la cara blanca, algo que lo altera por lo que sin dudarlo corre hacia él y le obliga a pasar un brazo por sus hombros para poder ayudarle- Thorin, sigues estando débil -Susurra angustiado por su salud por lo que lo conduce a su propia habitación y lo obliga a tumbarse en su cama después de numerosas quejas, gruñidos y maldiciones de parte del mayor- Basta, te vas a quedar aquí te vas a dormir encogido para que los pies no te cuelguen y te vas a callar ya porque me estás provocando dolor de cabeza -Bilbo por supuesto tiene paciencia, más que cualquier otro ser conocido pero como todo su paciencia tiene un límite y por mucho que lo ame Thorin se está ganando un golpe con su sartén más buena para que se duerma de una maldita vez. 

Le da igual por supuesto los nuevos gruñidos que este suelta por lo bajo, simplemente se asegura de arroparlo para que duerma cómodo, por suerte tras su mirada de “Cómo vuelvas a quejarte duermes en el jardín” ha funcionado perfectamente y sin más se va a dormir en el sillón de la sala donde numerosas veces se ha quedado dormido leyendo.  
Los días pasan, lentamente para ambos pero de distinta forma, porque Bilbo disfruta de esos días, de esas horas y minutos que está junto a su enano, sin nadie que los moleste...solo los dos. Al principio fue un verdadero infierno, Bilbo quería cuidar de Thorin pero el enano haciendo uso del dicho “Cabezón como un enano” consiguió, sin quererlo, que finalmente el pequeño y también orgulloso Hobbit lo tratara como el niño en que se había convertido. Tras muchas peleas y discusiones llegan a un delicado acuerdo de normas y reglas donde ambos toleran cosas del otro si no llegaban a pasarse de nuevo. 

Más pronto de lo esperado ambos se han acostumbrado al otro, Bilbo aguanta el duro carácter del enano y este debe aguantar su intento continuo de querer cuidarlo en todo momento, aguanta sus cuidados y su innecesaria preocupación por su salud pero eso no significa que no tengan una o dos discusiones al día pero es algo con lo que aprenden a vivir con suerte...¡Incluso empiezan a dormir juntos! 

Todo empezó tras dos días de la inexplicable resurrección de Thorin y este estaba más que pesado con no querer dormir en la cama del mediano y que este a su vez durmiera en el maldito sofá. Hubo más peleas, gritos y gruñidos hasta que sin saber cómo pasó el enano lo tiro en la cama una noche y ambos durmieron juntos.

En un principio todo fue tensión y cada uno en una esquina de la cama, pasados los días las espaldas se juntaron y la tensión iba desapareciendo, un días Bibo tiembla pues era una noche extremadamente fría para él y Thorin se gira (Aún dormido) para abrazar a ese cuerpo tembloroso y así conseguir que se dejara de mover pero el pobre Bilbo con el corazón en la garganta no pudo dormir, luego esos abrazos se hicieron algo...natural, una fuente de calor y comodidad en una cama tan pequeña y solo eran amigos así que, aunque Bilbo sufre, disfruta también de poder dormir en el pecho enano, fuerte y noble de su rey.

Tampoco hablan del tema y si surgen lo evitan con extrema ignorancia por lo que no hay más problemas, los días pasan y la salud de Thorin mejora pues empiezan a repartir las tareas de la casa, se aventuran en dar paseos por la Comarca y aunque el primer día fuera fue agobiante por las miradas y las preguntas finalmente el enano acabó siendo uno más; de vez en cuando ayudaba en pequeñas reformas, se entretenía en una pequeña e improvisada fragua que él mismo se había hecho. Empezó entonces el testarudo enano a saber porqué era tan querido este lugar para el hobbit, no hay problemas, no hay nunca una pelea y todos viven en armonía...es aburrido pero prefiere disfrutar un poco de esta tranquilidad antes de volver a Erebor.

Un día Thorin conoce al pequeño Frodo, un muy pequeño ser de no más de tres años, tan adorable que se sorprende al verlo pues los bebes enanos son desde que nacen brutos y cabezones pero aquel pequeño no era así, además...Bilbo parece tenerle tanto amor, tanto cariño a su sobrino que cada vez que los ve juntos no puede evitar que la sombra de la nostalgia cubra su rostro, recuerda a Kili y a Fili...sus queridos sobrinos muertos en batalla, pero entonces cuando más ensimismado estaba Bilbo le pasaba a Frodo y dejaba que la sonrisa de aquel niño alegrara a su triste rey.

Pero por supuesto algo no dejaba la cabeza del enano, si él ha conseguido volver…¿Por qué sus sobrinos no? Piensa averiguarlo como sea y piensa devolver la vida a sus queridos sobrinos.

Pronto el cumpleaños de Bilbo llega y aunque ese día se levanta con la intención de salir al jardín para escribir un rato algo detiene ese pensamientos pues...Thorin no está en la cama, “no pasa nada”, se dice, “Estará en la cocina desayunando” se intenta relajar pero pronto el miedo atraviesa su pecho cuando no ve al enano en ninguna parte de la casa pero lo que más le extraña es que la mesa del comedor está repleta de alimentos que si no estuviera tan angustiado por la desaparición de su rey no hubiera dudado en probar algo. Se viste con tanta prisa que cuando abre la puerta aún tiene media camisa abierta, los tirantes del pantalón sin poner y el pelo completamente despeinado.

-¿A dónde vas con esas pintas? -Su corazón vuelve a latir cuando dicho enano aparece pero sin embargo no pasa mucho tiempo cuando vuelve a detenerse junto a su respiración...Thorin está...está sin camisa, sudado y manchado de haber estado en la fragua y esto siempre consigue que nuestro pequeño y pobre Hobbit entre en un estado de shock en el que mil imágenes poco inocentes pasan por su mente en segundos hasta que por fin se recupera cuando aquella vista entra en casa- Aún no has probado nada, encima que te hago el desayuno 

-Hm…¿eh? ¿Qué? -Bilbo sacude la cabeza y traga saliva con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y rezando mentalmente porque aquel enano se metiera de una maldita vez en la ducha y dejara de tentarlo. Entra en el comedor y recuerda lo de la comida por lo que con una mueca confusa mira a su amigo haciendo un gran sobreesfuerzo por no bajar la mirada y perderse en ese pecho trabajado, esos tatuajes curiosos y ese vello que cubre su pecho y parte del estómago pues no es sano babear tanto.

-Es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto? Frodo me lo contó y te he hecho el desayuno -Las mejillas del mediano bien se pueden confundir con un tomate y esto solo le hace gracia al provocador enano.

-Oh...vaya, gracias Thorin -Sonríe de manera nerviosa pues nunca le han hecho nada parecido y se siente emocionado porque…¡Porque Thorin escudo de roble, rey bajo la montaña, ha pensado en él y le ha hecho el desayuno por su cumpleaños! Pero lo mejor está por llegar porque cuando coge algo de comer y se haya ensimismado Thorin capta de nuevo su atención cuando le tiende un trapo sucio, Bilbo mira su rostro y al verlo tan neutral deja el pan y toma el trapo pero no es fácil describir la sorpresa y la confusión que este siente al abrir el trapo y ver una...cuenta.

-Para los enanos las cuentas son muy importantes, es largo y difícil de explicar…-Toma la cuenta entre sus gordos dedos y con todo el cuidado que tiene le hace al mediano una pequeña y simple trenza a un lado para luego colocar dicha cuenta en ella- Feliz cumpleaños -Bilbo vuelve a parecer un tomate pero ninguna vergüenza es comparada con la que siente en el momento en que Thorin decide culminar el día con un abrazo.

Finalmente todo acabó casi con un desmayo, una buena ducha agradecida y un regalo demasiado valioso para nuestro hobbit quien a tomado como tic nervioso acariciar dicha trenza, algo que internamente al enano le hace gracia.

Finalmente el día llega, el temido día en el que Thorin se levanta con la idea de ir a Erebor esa misma tarde metida en la cabeza y cuando a un enano se le mete algo ya puedes patalear, quejarte o amenazar que la idea está dicha y el viaje está planeado antes del mediodía. Como Bilbo se teme él también va aunque no hacía falta que su amigo se lo ordenara pues iba a seguirlo al fin del mundo sin con ello podía estar a su lado además...teme no poder dormir más sin sentir su calor abrazandolo por las noches.  
Y entonces, con gran pesar salen de la casa, Bilbo se despide silenciosamente de su árbol para luego tener unos minutos para despedirse de su sobrino quien patalea por querer ir con ellos pero el enano siempre preparado y más sabio le promete volver pronto.

Todos se despiden de ellos, más del enano que del hobbit pero esto no le molesta en lo más mínimo a este último pues va a emprender una nueva aventura sólo con el hombre que tanto ama en secreto.

Pero se siente tan nervioso y feliz a la vez que se niega en acariciar su trenza en todo lo que queda de día logrando así poner de los nervios a su amigo quien le da un amistoso manotazo mientras caminan consiguiendo un involuntario puchero por parte del otro y aguanta una sonrisa divertida por ello.   
Va a ser un viaje largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado cualquier comentario será bien recibido


	3. Partida a Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin arrastra a Bilbo a una nueva aventura hacia Erebor, pasan demasiadas cosas para contar en un misero resumen. Disfruten!
> 
> Solo diré que aparece un nuevo y peludo amigo

Una nueva aventura empieza con un pequeño problema pues nada más salir de la Comarca están obligados a viajar ambos en un solo pony, no se pueden quejar, ya demasiado han conseguido con tener al pobre animal que debe cargar con los dos además del equipaje. Bilbo, sin embargo, se niega en ir en ese animal que le provoca una terrible alergia y la segunda queja es...es un animal pequeño y ambos deben estar demasiado pegados, esto para nuestro pequeño hobbit es un suplicio pues en este momento su cuerpo está completamente pegado a la espalda del enano, sus brazos se aferran a su pecho para no caerse, sí...para no caerse por supuesto, nada más, no es que le encante hundir la cara en la piel de su abrigo, no es que le guste oler su inconfundible olor y relajarse con el ritmo del animal y el maravilloso día que les espera...por supuesto que no y si así lo fuera no iba a reconocerlo nunca.

El día entero lo pasan montados en el pony y aunque el mediano se esperaba poder descansar un poco por la noche Thorin le responde sobre lo mucho que deben avanzar y en contra de su voluntad debe callar ante la orden de su rey pero un Hobbit por supuesto no tiene la misma resistencia que los enanos, por supuesto. Co este interesante dato una vez que llega la madrugada casi pierde el equilibrio, sus brazos flaquean y su cuerpo poco a poco empieza a deslizarse a un lado medio dormido. Thorin se da cuenta y logra poner su brazo para evitar la dolorosa caída- Bilbo…¡Bilbo! -Alza la voz haciendo que este se sobresalte y se aferre más a su abrigo- Te has quedado dormido…-Suspira de forma pesada al mismo tiempo que detiene con un leve tirón de las riendas al animal y bajo la atenta mirada adormilada y confusa del hobbit se baja de un salto- Muévete -Le pega una suave cachetada en el muslo para que espabile a lo que con un sobresalto el pobre Bilbo se pone donde estaba sentado Thorin aún confuso al mismo tiempo que nota como este se sube tras su espalda. Un escalofrío recorre su columna al sentir el pecho del enano pegado a su espalda, sus fuertes brazos pasar por cada lado de su cuerpo para agarrar las riendas de nuevo.

-Thorin…¿qué…? -La cara del pobre mediano es un intenso farolillo, un rojo difícil de disimular se apodera de sus mejillas hasta sus puntiagudas orejas, su voz se ahoga incapaz de formular palabra alguna sin que esta le tiemble de forma inevitable, ¿Quién podría?

-No vamos a parar y no quiero que te caigas por no poder permanecer despierto, al menos así te tengo controlado...ahora duerme un poco nos espera un viaje largo -Susurra divertido por ese color que empieza a tomar la cara del pequeño pero, sin embargo, lucha por no dejar salir esa leve sonrisa que desea dibujarse en sus labios.  
Ni media hora pasa cuando siente como el cuerpo ajeno cae sobre su pecho por completo y al bajar la mirada ve como este está completamente dormido y piensa entonces, mientras que el pony avanza y su camino se acorta poco a poco, piensa en el camino, en la inexplicable oportunidad que se le ha concedido, piensa en toda esta locura, de su convivencia con el hobbit...la necesidad de volver es tan intensa como el deseo de tener a su lado al señor Bolsón pues le da la suficiente confianza y tranquilidad como para poder llegar sin problemas a Erebor.

Si Bilbo le acompaña sabe que podrá llegar sin problemas a su hogar.

Amanece más rápido de lo normal y Thorin cansado tiene la mejilla apoyada en la cabeza del mediano como apoyo a no quedarse dormido aunque le es difícil, el olor dulzón del hobbit lo atonta más de lo que está pero por suerte amanece al fin y Bilbo se termina despertando. Un pony definitivamente no es una de las mejores camas en las que ha descansado pero hay un solo motivo por el que ha logrado dormir bien; haberse sentido “abrazado” por ese poderoso enano, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en su espalda, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo...es agradable sin duda, en cualquier sitio en el que duerma si Thorin está a su lado dormirá mejor que nunca. Suelta un largo bostezo y se estira como bien puede notando entonces como la cabeza de su rey está apoyada sobre la suya propia, alza la mirada para ver entonces el rostro cansado de este.

-¿Dormiste bien? -La voz del enano suena pesada y aunque parece costarle finalmente se endereza y sacude la cabeza para despejarse.

-Am...claro, ¿Por qué no llevo yo un rato al pony y tú descansas? -Bilbo está preocupado, por supuesto, su querido rey está exhausto y se siente culpable al saber que él ha dormido como un santo mientras que Thorin pasaba en vela toda la noche sin descansar. Ambos se miran y el pony se detiene cuando el pequeño hobbit toma las riendas y tira de estas hacia atrás para detener al animal un segundo, ambos se miran y con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos verdes logra convencerlo para que duerma un rato. Sonríe entonces feliz y toma el control del animal para obligarlo a seguir caminando- Duerme un rato, luego pararemos para descansar como es debido...el pony también lo necesita -Susurra notando como su cuerpo se tensa al instante en el que siente como los fuertes brazos de su compañero lo abrazan por el estómago al mismo tiempo que su imponente rostro se apoya en el hombro del manojo de nervios en el que se ha convertido el mediano pues la respiración de Thorin sobre su cuello es tan cálida y abrumadora que un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, siente la calidez de aquellas enormes manos sobre su vientre, siente el movimiento del pecho ajeno contra su espalda, lamenta sentir como Thorin se aferra a él con el único objetivo de no caerse. Lamenta que su cuerpo reaccione sin consentimiento alguno, lamenta no poder controlar sus sentimientos ni ser, ante él, dueño absoluto de su cuerpo pero pronto sacude la cabeza negándose a sí mismo molestar el descanso de su enano por sus tonterías.

Pronto siente el peso significante que le afirma que se ha quedado finalmente dormido y Bilbo sonríe, es feliz sabiendo que ahora su relación con Thorin es mucho más profunda, más...inseparable, aunque sabe la verdad, sabe que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos pero aún así sabe que la amistad de Thorin es suficiente para contentar a su pequeño corazoncito. Mientras dirige al pony por aquellos largos prados, aquellas altas colinas disfruta del paseo, del calor de su enano en su espalda, de las vistas y por supuesto de la dormida compañía pues aún está asombrado por el milagro que duerme sobre su hombro, porque Thorin debería estar muerto, él mismo vio como el último aliento escapaba de sus resecos labios pero, sin embargo, ahí está...con él. Adelanta un buen camino hasta que siente como el pony empieza a cansarse demasiado y sin dudarlo se desvía un poco del camino para adentrarse un poco en un bosque cercano y allí poder parar y descansar sin problemas.

-Thorin...Despierta -Susurra posando sus manos sobre las ajenas encima de su estómago y es inevitable que cierre los ojos y se imagine a este abrazandolo de esa manera despierto, diciéndole al oído cuánto lo ama...pero todo sueño se acaba y finalmente vuelve a la realidad demasiado pronto cuando este se remueve- Vamos a descansar un rato venga -Logra liberarse de su abrazo y una vez que baja del animal ayuda al adormilado enano a bajarse para luego improvisarle una cama con mantas donde lo obliga a tumbarse y tras unos cuantos insultos sigue durmiendo al fin- Pobre...ni me imagino lo cansado que estará -Susurra para sí y se apresura en encender una hoguera para luego sentarse al lado de su rey y así empezar a hacer la comida para cuando éste despierte pues lo hará hambriento y deseando continuar por lo que debe aprovechar ahora para descansar y comer. Deja que la comida se haga y mientras espera se entretiene en admirar ese duro rostro relajado, piensa en lo mucho que cambia la seria expresión del enano cuando duerme pues cuando descansa parece tan lleno de paz, tan tranquilo y relajado que es inevitable que nuestro pequeño hobbit finalmente caiga en la tentación de apartar los largos cabellos de su dormido rostro, con cuidado y con cierta timidez ya que aún recuerda el mal rato que tuvo con su cabello.

Pronto aquel inocente gesto le parece insuficiente y pronto se ve a sí mismo pasar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla ajena con tanta sutileza y suavidad que es imposible despertarlo por lo que disfruta de esa calidez, el tacto de la barba y de su piel bajo sus dedos. Un pesado suspiro escapa de sus labios y de repente siente la necesidad de sentir ese calor por todo su cuerpo, cuando se da cuenta ya está metido bajo la manta y bajo el brazo de aquel enano sintiendo como este se acomoda y se pega a su espalda. ¡Santo Dios dame fuerzas para seguir controlando mis malditas hormonas!, piensa la pobre criatura ruborizada que se acomoda contra el cuerpo ajeno.

Es interesante como la comodidad nubla la mente pues cuando se da cuenta abre los ojos y ya es de noche, se sobresalta pues recordaba que era mediodía y ahora, sin embargo, seguro que es más de media noche. Huele la comida quemada con pena y vergüenza por haberse quedado dormido pero lo que realmente lo tensa es el hecho de la repentina desaparición del pony, mira a su alrededor sintiendo pronto el miedo y el terror de ver sus cosas regadas por el suelo formando un camino que lleva al interior del bosque. Mira a Thorin quien aún duerme con suerte por lo que, tras librarse de su abrazo corre siguiendo el camino esperando que el animal solo se haya escapado pero para su desgracia lo que realmente ha pasado es...son...Wargos. Esas mascotas de orcos pero sin ellos, una manada que devoran sin compasión al pobre animal que llevaba un cuarto de camino cargando con ellos, se lleva las manos a la boca para evitar soltar cualquier sonido que lo delate pues debe ir con Thorin y deben salir de aquí corriendo. Da varios pasos hacia atrás pero un inesperado animalillo pasa por su lado asustandolo y haciendo que suelte un leve grito que pronto acalla con sus manos, pero ya es tarde. Los gruñidos de aquellos animales se oyen a su espalda provocando intensos escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo y pronto se ve a sí mismo corriendo y esquivando árboles mientras que es perseguido por, al menos, cinco wargos de morros ensangrentados y hambre voraz.

Quiere gritar el nombre de su enano, quiere pedirle ayuda pero todo grito muere en su garganta cuando pisa de forma descuidada un hoyo en el suelo haciendo que su tobillo se doble y caiga al suelo con un quejido de dolor. Intenta levantarse de nuevo pero le es imposible mientras que su mirada aterrada ve como aquellos animales se acercan y uno de ellos salta sobre él. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza esperando el inevitable ataque pero pronto escucha un golpe fuerte quebrando los huesos de algo y es que al abrir los ojos ve a su amado Thorin golpeando la cabeza de aquel animal matándolo de un solo martillazo y poniéndose frente a él para protegerlo de los demás. ¡Bendito sea el día que Thorin decidió hacer algunas armas en aquella fragua improvisada! Aunque no eran del mejor metal y por supuesto no tan fuertes como las armas hechas en Erebor pero al menos le servían para matar monstruos como aquellos. Uno por uno y con cierto trabajo acaba con todos los wargos...o casi todos pues a uno solo lo ha dejado aturdido, se acerca a él con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo cansado para darle el último golpe que acabaría con su vida pero la voz de cierto hobbit detiene cualquier movimiento- Thorin espera...no lo mates -Suplica mientras que se levanta como puede y medio cojea hasta él para tomar su brazo y usarlo como apoyo pues el tobillo le duele a horrores. En sus manos trae una cuerda que ha recogido del suelo y le pide de manera silenciosa que le ayude a atar al animal en un árbol.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? No pienso comer carne de este bicho -habla una vez que se asegura del nudo y rodea la cintura del mediano alejándolo del animal quien empieza a despertar de forma algo violenta al verse atado.

-No es para comer...nos hemos quedado sin pony y yo no creo poder andar todo lo que nos queda -Lo mira con pena al señalar su ya hinchado tobillo mientras que en la cara de Thorin se muestra tanto la preocupación por su tobillo como el desconcierto ante la situación- Los orcos podían montarlos como caballos…¿Y si lo intentamos? -Se encoge de hombros y ve como la sorpresa se apodera de las facciones de su enano- No perdemos nada por intentarlo -Se encoge de hombros una vez más y ahí mismo empieza una nueva discusión pues escudo de roble jamás ha tenido que aguantar a nadie como Bilbo, con sus locas ideas suicidas pero finalmente acaba cediendo a regañadientes pues no hay otra solución si no quiere pegarse semanas ahí parado hasta que su tobillo se recupere.

Deciden pasar ahí algunos días, Bilbo alimenta al animal con cuidado mientras que día a día se acerca más a él, toma su confianza hasta tal punto que un día grita el nombre del enano quien va corriendo temiendo lo peor y termina maldiciendo al mediano mentalmente tanto por el susto como al darse cuenta que tiene razón pues el wargo parece haberle cogido mucho cariño al hobbit quien ha logrado tocarlo y acariciarlo al igual que un perro. Día a día su amistad con el animal se hace más intensa hasta que el día que lo suelta llega, Thorin espera con paciencia blandiendo una espada por si las moscas pero el wargo con una tranquilidad nunca vista se acerca a Bilbo y ladea la cabeza para que lo acariciara provocando una sincera risa por su parte y se termina abrazando a la enorme cabeza del animal- Es el ser más loco de la historia señor Bolsón -Rueda los ojos aunque una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios sorprendido por lo que aquel mediano puede llegar a hacer.

Thorin cada noche, y “en contra de su voluntad”, masajea el tobillo ya menos hinchado de Bilbo con unas cuantas plantas aplastadas echas pasta para poder bajar la inflamación y el dolor ignorando por supuesto los reclamos y las quejas de este y disfrutando de como su carita se pone completamente roja de la vergüenza. Un día, al fin, y con la ayuda del rey logra subir al lobo el cual parece bastante tranquilo pero por desgracia lo único que consigue es caerse del animal aunque por suerte Thorin logra atraparlo entre sus fuertes brazos antes de que su cuerpo se golpee contra el suelo, el wargo al darse cuenta se acerca a ellos y le lama la cara en símbolo de disculpa.

Los días posteriores solo se aprecian pocos avances hasta el día en el que podemos apreciar como un emocionado hobbit monta con maestría un animal que solo orcos han osado domar, la risa de Bilbo es de absoluta diversión mientras corre haciendo círculos alrededor de Thorin quien lo mira con un brillo de orgullo y una imperceptible sonrisa tapada por su barba pues en todos los años que lleva de vida nunca ha visto nada parecido. El wargo parece haberles cogido cariño y justo cuando logran amarrar sus cosas al animal deciden seguir el camino siendo solo Bilbo el que se ocupa de dirigir al enorme lobo.

-Thorin ahora que tenemos una nueva mascota...me gustaría ponerle nombre -El mencionado alza la mirada al mismo tiempo que su ceja se levanta diciendo sin palabras “Me estás tomando el pelo”- Venga...nunca he tenido una mascota…-Sus pequeños dedos acarician el suave pelaje del animal que mira a ambos de reojo por unos segundos para luego centrarse en seguir corriendo entre las colinas- Me recuerda a Kili...por su pelaje castaño y cuando tiene ganas de jugar…¿Qué te parece? -Un pesado suspiro sale de los labios del cansado enano, todos estos días ha estado más preocupado porque el mediano no terminara devorado y por su tobillo que en dormir como necesita- Aunque...no quiero olvidar a Fili…¿Y si lo llamamos Kifi? ¿O Fiki? -Finalmente Bilbo debe soltar una leve carcajada teniendo cuidado de no caerse pues la mirada que le lanza Thorin es demasiado divertida como para poder contenerse.

-Llámalo como quieras, es tuyo...Aunque Kifi parece un nombre de gato y Fiki parece de planta -Sigue mirando su mapa mientras que uno de sus brazos se mantiene alrededor de la cintura ajena para que ninguno de los dos se caiga del lomo del animal por los múltiples saltos que este da para ir más rápido. Bilbo parece pensarlo durante un buen rato hasta que con una leve risilla termina llamándolo Kifi teniendo como respuesta un aullido y un salto en el que casi caen los dos sino fuera por el enano.

La sorpresa recorre sus rostros una vez que tan solo con medio día ya han avanzado todo lo que en estos días han perdido, Bilbo sonríe con orgullo y Thorin suspira con resignación pues odia darle la razón al mediano, pero por mucho que le moleste hacerlo...parece divertido al ver al hobbit tan animado teniendo en cuenta que ha dejado atrás de nuevo su casa y su hogar por segunda vez sin tener idea de cuando volverá esta vez. Descansan, se sienten cansados, más Thorin que Bilbo y el enano lo odia, odia que cada dos por tres se sienta tan estúpidamente cansando y lo que realmente le mata es no saber el porqué aunque lo único que logra hacer es rezar porque esta debilidad que toma su cuerpo acabe desapareciendo algún día. Esta vez Thorin duerme en una nueva cama improvisada, por esta vez Bilbo no quiere dormir, por esta vez tiene un nuevo amigo que no para de perseguirlo para llenarlo de esas babas asquerosas que se quedan como sustancia pegajosa en todo lo que toca.

Bilbo juega, se entretiene con su nueva mascota, le lanza palos que con trabajo logra tirar por su tamaño, prepara la comida y come junto al animal hasta que finalmente y vencido por el sueño acaba deslizándose de nuevo bajo la manta, se deja abrazar y se acurruca para luego dormir tras ver como aquel enorme y peludo animal se tumba al lado de ambos de forma algo curva, para darles calor o así poder protegerlos...sea lo que sea ahora duermen con el delicioso olor de la comida apartada que han dejado para el enano. La noche es tranquila sin embargo los problemas llega una vez el sol aparece por las altas colinas, el ambiente anaranjado y los gruñidos de cierto animal los despierta a ambos, uno más alterado que el otro. Un enano que no duda en levantarse con espada en mano mientras que un cansado hobbit aún esta sentado en el suelo tallándose los ojos con sueño.  
Gruñidos se escuchan en la lejanía y una flecha de madera espiral pasa a milímetros de la cabeza de Bilbo haciendo que este se termine de despertar con un sobresalto que casi le provoca un severo infarto. Se levanta pero pronto debe encogerse pues más flechas son lanzadas, gruñidos que conocen ambos a la perfección se escuchan no muy lejos, aquel idioma asqueroso y repulsivo, aquel olor a metal sucio y a muerte se acerca desde las más altas colinas. Son rodeados y pronto nuestro pequeño hobbit es presionado entre el cuerpo protector de Thorin que intenta protegerlo tanto del peludo y enorme cuerpo del wargo que entre gruñidos advierte sus ataques. El lado Tuk de Bilbo reacciona por suerte y tras susurrarle al animal se levanta encogido para poder susurrarle a su querido rey su plan. Este asiente a regañadientes pues son muchos y ellos son dos...tres y uno de ellos tiene todas las posibilidades de morir ahí si se le ocurriera luchar, ¿A que no sabéis de quien hablo?

Los orcos hablan entre ellos pero Bilbo les pide a ambos que se esperen, los orcos alzan sus armas y suplica por la confianza de ambos hacia él hasta que con grito “¡Ahora!” Kifi salta contra el lado contrario al enano, sus fuertes fauces matan orcos y asesinan a los suyos sin miramiento alguno mientras que Thorin por su parte se deshace de su parte pero Bilbo tarde llega, un orco se ha escapado de la muerte, porta un arco, el miedo se apodera del pequeño cuerpo de un hobbit que corre con espada en mano, espada que brilla y se hunde en el pecho del orco.

La espada deja de brillar cuando el último orco cae, nunca le ha importado menos su espada cuando ve con terror como aquel maldito ser llegó a disparar la flecha. Una flecha de madera espiral, un largo palo bien tallado y acabado en una punta llena de veneno.

Flecha que atraviesa el costado derecho de Thorin.

Bilbo grita pero este ya se encuentra en el suelo, Bilbo corre a todo lo que su pie aún lastimado le da, se arrodilla a su lado y con esfuerzo arranca aquella flecha, un leve grito sale de su garganta en el proceso juntándose con el grito que lanza Thorin de puro dolor. El mediano hiperventila, el hobbit llora, Bilbo tiembla y suplica con la cara bañada en lágrimas, su voz repite el nombre del enano, le pide que aguante, le suplica entre dolorosos sollozos que no se rinda mientras que, con ayuda del animal logran subir al enano a su lomo, el pequeño se asegura que el rey no pueda caerse y tras subirse tras el cuerpo inconsciente de Thorin le pide entre lágrimas al enorme animal que corra como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Bilbo llora y no puede evitarlo, el hobbit casi se derrumba pero logra serenarse con suerte Thorin lo necesita más que nunca y la muerte debe pasar sobre su cadáver si quiere arrebartarle de nuevo a la persona que ama, jamás volverá a cometer ese error, porque no piensa pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.


	4. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no ^^

Es el olor dulce a frutas mezclado con un aroma fuerte a hierbas lo que despierta al que casi nos provoca un infarto a todos, al ser que un poco más y consigue provocar la muerte de un hobbit querido por todos y el asesinato de esta humilde narradora que poco le ha faltado para recibir más de una amenaza. Lo siento, solo cuento la verdad y los hechos tal y como ocurrieron aquella vez en la que Thorin fue alcanzado por una flecha envenenada. Como decía, no está muerto por suerte, despierta aturdido y más confuso que despierto pero toda idea de alterarse queda apartada cuando su vista deja de ser borrosa y ve a su lado a un sonriente hobbit que derrama alguna que otra lágrima por verlo despierto al fin.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Su voz es pastosa, débil y entrecortada, sus ojos pestañean con regularidad pues se siente cansado y no desea volver a dormir que es justo lo que su cuerpo tanto le pide con pequeñas indirectas.

-Rivendell...has estado días dormido -Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amado enano no puede hacer más que suspirar y apretar el agarre de su mano haciendo así que sea ahora que Thorin se da cuenta de este gesto- Los orcos nos atacaron...te dieron con una flecha y Kifi corrió como el mismo viento, nos encontramos a Elrond después de recorrer un largo camino...al principio pensaron que éramos orcos pero les suplique ayuda, les lloré y les grité quienes éramos...por suerte Elrond nos reconoció y gracias a las increíbles medicinas élficas han conseguido salvarte, lo único que necesitas ahora es reposo ¿Vale? -Se apresura a decir cuando de repente ve como aquel testarudo enano intenta levantarse aún con la herida fresca y las vendas aún manchadas, lo ayuda a tumbarse de nuevo y con todo el cariño que el pequeño corazoncito de un hobbit enamorado pueda tener le acomoda la almohada, lo arropa (no sin antes revisar la herida en su costado) y con una dulce y calmada voz le suplica que descanse un poco más.

Por suerte para Bilbo su compañero enano no tiene muchas fuerzas para seguir quejándose o seguir despotricando contra los elfos pues pronto vuelve a caer dormido por la debilidad que azota su cuerpo en estos momentos. Lo ve dormir y un suspiro sale de los resecos labios del hobbit, está cansado por supuesto, en todos estos días ni siquiera se ha apartado de Thorin temiendo poder perderlo de nuevo por un descuido, apenas ha dormido y comido pero al fin puede respirar tranquilo cuando ha visto con sus propios ojos que Thorin se recupera rápido gracias a la gran ayuda de su gran amigo el elfo, quien por casualidad del destino, ha presenciado todo, ha notado la voz dulce del mediano, su cuidado tan cariñoso que hasta podría enternecer a la más cruel de las criaturas, oye el suspiro y está al tanto del poco cuidado que está teniendo su pequeño amigo consigo mismo por estar más centrado en el enano. 

-Pequeño ¿Por qué no descansas tú también? Vuestro camino es largo y Escudo de Roble querrá irse nada más se sienta con fuerzas de levantarse -La profunda voz de Elrond hace sobresaltar el cuerpo de Bilbo quien se gira para verlo, sus enormes ojeras le verifican el descanso que este bien necesita aunque este niegue débilmente con la cabeza- Estará bien te lo aseguro, yo mismo puedo asegurarme de su recuperación si así te sientes más tranquilo…

-¿Y Kifi? -Su voz suena más cansada y débil totalmente distinta a la que ha usado para hablar con su enano ahora tranquilamente dormido.

-Tampoco debes preocuparte de él, le hemos dado de comer después de asegurarnos que no es un Wargo normal, debo darte mi más sincera admiración pequeño pues aún ni me creo que tú, criatura humilde y tranquila, hayas domesticado a un ser destinado a ser oscuro y dominado por Orcos -Bilbo se sorprende ante las palabras de su amigo y lo único que es capaz de hacer en este momento es sonrojarse un poco por la vergüenza de ser tan elogiado sin estar acostumbrado- Eres una caja de sorpresas Bilbo, no dejas de sorprenderme -El nombrado se encoge en sí mismo y alza una de sus manos para acariciar la trenza de su cabello con la cuenta que Thorin le regaló por su cumpleaños notandose que es un tic nervioso que divierte al elfo pues piensa que aquel hobbit es lo más adorable que haya visto jamás, pero por supuesto eso no lo iba a decir.

Demasiados son los intentos en los que el gran elfo no consigue convencer al pequeño y testarudo hobbit que se niega rotundamente alejarse de su amado y débil enano, con un pesado suspiro Enrold abre la boca para volver a intentarlo pero unos gritos allá a lo lejos, al final del pasillo hacen que tanto el elfo como el hobbit se pongan alerta y sus cuerpos se tensen.

Se escucha un "Cuidado" seguido de un "Agarrarlo" mientras que los numerosos gritos de los guardias son acompañados por fuertes pisadas de una criatura enorme que trota y esquiva a cuanto elfo encuentra hasta que, por sorpresa de los presentes el ansioso Wargo entra en la habitación con una cuerda amarrada al cuello, tropieza con muebles y esquiva al castaño elfo para rodear al sorprendido hobbit y esconder finalmente en su espalda (gesto inútil por el simple motivo de que el pequeño cuerpo de su amo no logra esconder ni su enorme cabeza).

Enrold ríe cuando sale de la sorpresa y sus guardias aparecen por la puerta agitados y sin aliento disculpándose una y mil veces por las molestias. El animal se niega a irse con ellos haciendo sonidos lastimeros y metiendo la cabeza bajo el brazo de Bilbo, quien enternecido acaricia su suave pelaje para tranquilizarlo- Kifi no puedes estar aquí...no lo ates no le gusta, venga vete fuera -susurra cansado y tras quitar la cuerda de su cuello intenta echarlo. ¿Creéis acaso que un insignificante hobbit puede siquiera con un animal tan enorme?

Pues no y quien lo haya creído con mis respetos pero creo que sea completamente consciente del tamaño y la testarudez de estos bichos peludos. Seguro que tampoco os esperabais que nuestro amado Kifi se siente de golpe haciendo así imposible poder moverlo. Bilbo le riñe, se pelea e intenta tirar de él pero finalmente suspira resignado bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de su buen amigo quien con un movimiento simple de cabeza echa a los guardias- Dejalo, se ve que también está preocupado por ambos -Una situación bastante cómica para todos menos para Bilbo, está demasiado preocupado por Thorin como para pensar siquiera en reírse de la actitud tan infantil y protectora del animal.

Son días demasiado largos que pasan con extrema tranquilidad; con un Wargo haciendo de buen guardián, tumbado en el suelo al lado de la cama y con la enorme cabeza apoyada en el colchón a los pies de quienes cuida día y noche. Una vez que empieza el tercer día Thorin al fin despierta y no pasa ni dos segundos cuando insiste en irse y seguir de nuevo pero la herida aún debe curarse por completo y aunque Bilbo le suplica paciencia por su salud lo único que lo hace ceder y volver a tumbarse a regañadientes es ver al mediano tan pálido como una vez fue Azog, con ojeras marcadas y mucho más delgado que antes.

Thorin entonces, dándose cuenta de todas las tonterías que ha hecho Bilbo estos días solo por no querer dejarlo solo se cabrea, le grita mil cosas desagradables que asustan al pobre Hobbit y provocan el nacimiento de lindas y pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina que se forman en sus ojos y amenazan con salir- ¡Deja de llorar por todo Bilbo! Deja de anteponer mi salud a la tuya, vete ahora mismo a comer y no vuelvas hasta que se te quite esa cara de muerto -Los gruñidos del enano duelen, encogen el cuerpo ahora tembloroso de nuestro inocente ser que intentando no dar más pena sale de la habitación seguido de su fiel mascota que le da toques en la mano con el hocico queriendo animarlo de algún modo.

Thorin suspira sabiendo que se ha pasado, Bilbo ahoga un sollozo y se limpia los ojos con la manga de su chaleco y ambos sufren a su manera durante aquel largo día sin verse, uno arrepentido y el otro pensando que después de todo nunca, jamás conseguirá el cariño de aquel enano, todas las esperanzas que sin querer se había creído mueren a medida que recuerda los gritos e insultos del ser que tanto ha cuidado. 

Finalmente vuelve, aunque no le apetece, aún recuerda los gritos aunque bien conoce el carácter del rey enano y su falta de autocontrol cuando alguien hace algo que no le gusta. Tal vez si tuvo que comer, cuidarse y dormir un poco pero ¿Quien podría? Teniendo al ser que tanto amas y por quien has sufrido lo inimaginable pueda irse de nuevo, sufres por su dolor, sientes que quieres llorar hasta que se recupere y siga siendo el Thorin de siempre pero este como es natural no se lo ha tomado bien, saber que se ha descuidado tanto por su culpa le ha transformado la culpa por la ira y había explotado sin más. Porque Thorin es así, ¿No lo conocéis ya? Es un enano tremendamente testarudo, con poca paciencia y control nulo que primero acusa y luego piensa, primero grita y luego se arrepiente, porque así ed Escudo de Roble y Bilbo bien lo sabe por eso vuelve seguido del tran lobo castaño, con mejor color de cara tras comer y dormir lo justo y necesario que sus emociones le han permitido.

Lo ve entonces sentado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, centrando su mirada en él nada más pone un pie en la habitación; logrando que la respiración del pequeño hobbit se corte, su corazón se agite y sus mejillas tomen un ligero y adorable color rosa cuando, a todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba encontrarse al llegar, ve en los intensos ojos azules el arrepentimiento, la pena por haberle gritado y la soledad que ha sentido todo el día por su ausencia. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se acerca un lentos y torpes pasos, ve al animal tumbarse tranquilo en el suelo a los pies de la cama y él, tembloroso ser se abraza al cuello del enano sintiendo casi al instante los fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Y digo casi porque lo que esperaba Thorin del mediano es todo menos un abrazo, es todo menos un sollozo ahogado en su hombro desnudo, es todo menos escuchar una disculpa suya. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se disculpa si ha sido él quien le ha gritado y dicho cosas horribles cuando lo único que ha hecho es cuidarlo? De nuevo la ira crece y aunque parece ganar por un momento de nuevo esta vez logra controlarse, porque Bilbo no merece soportar su poco autocontrol. Lo estrecha un poco más y le susurra al oído cosas que sólo provocan un mayor temblor en Bilbo, unos cuantos de sollozos mal controlados y finalmente sin saber cómo aquel pequeño y sensible ser acaba sentado de lado en su regazo por un breve tirón del propio enano, abrazandolo como si la vida dependiera de ello- Lamento haberte gritado pero no quiero que te abandones tanto por mi culpa, sé que estabas preocupado pero no vuelvas a hacerlo...y deja ya de disculparte -Susurra ya harto de provocarle tanto mal al pobre mediano quién es el único ser de la Tierra Media que no merece por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, el único.

Pasan un par de minutos en los que Bilbo se relaja, en los que el mediano deja de llorar y en los que el inocente hobbit pasa a tener la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza al darse cuenta donde ha estado sentado por largos minutos. Baja de un salto y se disculpa con la voz temblorosa y las orejas ruborizadas, Thorin alza las cejas y esconde una leve y divertida sonrisa bajo la barba pues siempre es divertido ver de nuevo al hobbit de siempre.

Deciden, por súplica de Bilbo, quedarse un par de días para reponer fuerzas, para dejar que la herida del enano termine de cerrarse y para preparar nuevas provisiones que Enrold con gusto les entrega (Más por su pequeño amigo hobbit que por el testarudo enano por supuesto). Bilbo vuelve a tomar su color y su peso normal, vuelve el brillo natural en sus ojos y la actitud alegre y positiva que lo caracteriza. Es entonces cuando deciden partir al fin, con cierto pesar el mediano se despide de su gran amigo elfo agradeciéndole hasta el último minuto su ayuda y jurandole devolverle algún día el favor aunque Thorin por su parte agradece inmensamente poder salir de allí, aún después de todo sigue teniéndoles cierto resentimiento a todo aquel que se haga llamar elfo, porque un odio así no se olvida y el enano tampoco es que haga mucho por conseguirlo. 

Ahora nuevamente montados en el gran lobo siguen su camino, con paso tranquilo pues la enorme carrera hasta Rivendell ha sido casi imposible y por muchos días que estuvieran en la radiante ciudad aún pueden darse el lujo de ir tranquilos y disfrutar de las hermosas vistas, del tranquilo olor a hierba fresca y de la brisa primaveral que mueven sus cabellos sobre el lomo del animal. Thorin se abraza a Bilbo para que no cayeran pero esto es normal y el susodicho ya a aprendido a controlar los nervios que azotan su cuerpo cada vez que siente aquel poderoso pecho contra su espalda, aquel brazo rodeando su cuerpo para evitar que se cayera...es todo demasiado para las hormonas contenidas de un ser pequeño y frágil como Bilbo, pero logra controlarlo al fin y el viaje se hace tranquilo por primera vez desde que salieron. 

[…]

Esta vez deciden pasar por las altas y rocosas montañas, donde una vez vieron la épica batalla de dos gigantes y se vieron secuestrados por trasgos, por el día para evitar cualquier problema que la noche siempre tiene como mal acompañante. Pasan con cautela uno en uno, en fila por el estrecho camino que bien parece querer ceder bajo el peso de los tres pero no es el caso. No hay gigante que muestre presencia, ni rocas lanzadas sobre sus cabezas ni se escuchan por el aire el chillido infernal de los trasgos. "Menos mal" piensan ambos casi a la misma vez pero mientras cruzan el camino cada uno se suma en sus pensamientos con nostalgia, recordando cómo cruzaron este mismo camino con los demás, con los mismos que les espera sin saberlo menos dos...esos dos enanos muertos injustamente, aquellos que por un momento tanto Thorin como Bilbo juran escuchar sus risas por breves segundos, como un eco en el aire que se pierde en las montañas. Por breves segundos ambos se miran con el anhelo en sus miradas sabiendo que han escuchado lo mismo y el dolor es completamente compartido. Por breves segundos sienten confusión, piensan que sus mentes les juega una mala pasada por lo que finalmente siguen su camino, Bilbo delante por ser el menos pesado, seguido del enano para evitar alguna posible caída y al final el lobo por ser el más pesado. Llegan al fin a un resalte donde pueden respirar un poco y descansar de la tensión que te da pasar por un precipicio.

Respiran antes de seguir y un chillido detrás de ellos allá a lo lejos tensa sus músculos y corta sus respiraciones, el Wargo enseña sus fieros colmillos y se posiciona preparado para atacar, Thorin saca su espada y aprieta el mango con una mano mientras que la otra se extiende hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Bilbo está bien protegido tras su espalda. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa preguntaréis? Porque siempre hay alguna sorpresa que nos detiene la respiración y abre nuestros ojos a medida que leemos, una sorpresa que nos provoca ansiedad y logra que leamos más rápido para saber qué ha pasado. Pues la gran sorpresa es como bien os esperabais que Bilbo ha desaparecido, la mano de Thorin solo toca la pared rocosa y entonces olvida por completo el chillido de antes mientras que se gira de golpe llamando al mediano sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡BILBO! -Su poderosa voz alarmada y aterrorizada llama al hobbit mientras que su mirada busca por todos lados algún rastro de su acompañante y amigo. El lobo se alarma igual que él y empieza a olisquear hasta que se detiene frente a una pared rocosa brevemente hundida y gruñe con furia. Thorin no espera un segundo cuando ya está empujando la pared, golpeándola tanto con las manos como con la espada llamando al mediano con toda su fuerza. Empuja y no consigue nada, el animal empuja con la cabeza también pero ni un centímetro se mueve la pesada pared, el enano empieza a desesperarse, su agitada respiración delata su inestable estado de nervios y rabia acumulada. Gruñe y aprieta los dientes furioso jurando por sus ancestros que si esos bichos asquerosos le hacen algo a Bilbo hundirá su espada en el cuello de todos y cada uno de ellos- ¡Busca una entrada, busca a Bilbo y mata a todo ser que se te cruce por medio! -Thorin grita y el lobo gruñe de satisfacción cuando sin más empieza a saltar y alejarse de allí mientras que el propio enano busca e intenta encontrar una entrada por su cuenta.

[…]

Atado y amordazado es arrastrado por el doloroso suelo rocoso, sus piernas patalean y su voz ahogada intenta gritar el nombre del rey bajo la montaña pero inútil es cualquier intento cuando la mano de un asqueroso trasgo cubre su boca y le produce fuertes náuseas por el hedor que llega a su nariz. Piensa en como poder escaparse pero esta vez no es como la anterior, está vez es él el único al que tienen amarrado, no puede escabullirse ni tomar su espada, la cual le quitan y tiran a un lado para que quede tan indefenso como un conejito recién cazado y amordazado que espera la hora de ser despellejado y asado. Sigue removiéndose sin tener alguna idea de escapar hasta que finalmente siente como lo lanzan a un agujero en el suelo, espalda se golpea contra el suelo y un fuerte quejido de dolor retumba en aquel oscuros calabozo para luego ver asustado como estos cierran la salida con una reja como si de una alcantarilla se tratara. 

Se sienta sobandose los brazos agradeciendo que le quitaran las mordazas antes de tirarlo cual saco de comida al almacén, con asco se quita cualquier rastro que hubiera dejado la mano de aquel bicho sobre su boca y con pesar suspira y se encoge pensando en cómo ha terminado aquí si hace un par de segundos estaba al lado de su amado enano y ahora está aquí perdido en una casi absoluta oscuridad con la salida a la vista pero demasiado alta para su pequeño cuerpo- ¿Cómo salgo yo ahora de aquí? -Susurra para sí mismo naturalemente y piensa, se le ocurre gritar ahora que puede el nombre de su enano pero de nada serviría ahora que ni el mayor de sus gritos podría escucharse en el exterior, piensa en escalar para llegar a la salida pero se puede notar que muchos ya lo ha intentado y que esa pared parece de lo más resbaladiza. Suspira entonces sin ideas, se abraza a si mismo y poco a poco empieza a perder la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Thorin, sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse de la misma desesperación pero entonces pasa algo, ¿Otra sorpresa pensáis? ¿En un mismo capítulo? De nuevo vuestra respiración se corta y podéis escuchar el latido de vuestro propio corazón retumbar vuestros oídos pues imagino la tensión por la que estáis pasando queriendo saber qué demonios puede pasar ahora que Bilbo a perdido la esperanza, que bien parece este el final de la historia...pues no, hay una nueva sorpresa que superar con creces a la anterior y pienso ahora ¿Lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo? ¿Puedo ser tan mezquina como para dejar esto así y hacer que esperéis con tirones de pelo al siguiente? Puedo hacerlo y bien sabéis que soy capaz pero no soy tan mala, os regalo esta buena sorpresa que tanto a Bilbo como a mi como a vosotros bien os va a dejar sin palabras.

-¿Bilbo? -Una voz débil se escucha allá en la oscuridad de la amplia celda, el mencionado se encoge por instinto y experimenta el mayor de los temores al darse cuenta que no está solo como pensaba y que encima el que esté allí escondido en las sombras sabe su nombre. Muchos ahora saben su nombre y muchos son los que desean la muerte del Hobbit que ayudó a los enanos a conseguir Erebor. Tiene miedo y se nota pero la voz vuelve a llamarlo ahora un poco más quebrada y suplicante preguntando sin creerlo que fuera precisamente él quien está ahí- Bilbo...-De nuevo lo llama pero esta vez es una voz distinta y el mencionado siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, le suena esa voz hasta que su propia respiración se corta cuando una sombra se mueve y aparece de repente gracias a la luz de las antorchas de fuera se logra apreciar la cara sucia, los cabellos largos y castaños despeinados y aquel robusto cuerpo enano gatear hacia él- Ki..¿Kili? -Su voz se quiebra y un ligero sollozo escapa de sus labios.

-Bilbo...hermano es Bilbo…¡Es él! -Este se gira hacia la oscuridad y de ella se escucha un “Es imposible” mientras que a su lado aparece la tan característica melena rubia, la cara igual de sucia, un aspecto demacrado en ambos pero sus ojos aunque débiles muestran un brillo de pura sorpresa y emoción- ¡Bilbo! -Ambos alzan la voz como bien pueden pues se nota que llevan ahí dentro bastante tiempo, empiezan a gatear con desesperación hasta que prácticamente se lanzan contra el estático hobbit que aún no sale del trance- Bilbo estás vivo -Kili toma su rostro con toda la delicadeza que sus grandes manos y la efusividad le permiten- Bilbo eres tú, por Mahal eres tú -Habla el rubio abrazándose al pobre hobbit que solo puede llorar junto a los dos enanos y cuando logra despertar no duda en abrazarlos, estrecharlos contra su pecho y dejando que ellos se aferren a su cuerpo como dos niños asustados por una mala pesadilla.

-Oh Dios mío...sois vosotros, estais vivos...Kili...Fili...Oh Dios mío -Un enorme torbellino de emociones pasan por la mente del mediano quien sonríe de pura felicidad y llora de la misma incredulidad de ver a aquellos enanos que creía muertos ahí, en un agujero dentro de una montaña llena de trasgos, perdidos y solos, dejados a su suerte. Cuando estos se separan entre gritos y lágrimas Bilbo debe tocar sus caras, peinar sus despeinados cabellos y abrazarlos de nuevo para asegurarse de que esto no es un sueño, esto es real y los hermanos están vivos y lloran junto con él de pura felicidad. Un buen rato pasa y Bilbo se niega en soltarlos, se niega dejar de abrazarlos y ellos se niegan en alejarse del pequeño hobbit, porque ahora lo único que pueden hacer es esperar y recuperarse de este shock para poder hablar. Porque no se vosotros pero el mediano no para de pensar en como ambos hermanos, que deberían estar muertos, están encerrados en una celda de trasgos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no ^^


	5. Una escapada y muchos gritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste y porfa comenten para saber si de verdad les gusta

-¿Cuanto tiempo decís que lleváis aquí? -Bilbo está alarmado, completamente exasperado por la situación en la que se encuentra de repente y de la que aún no logra recuperarse del todo ¿Quién podría? No estamos en un universo zombie ni en una de esas historias en las que la gente revive y es lo más natural del mundo, no, ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno...al menos esta vez no se ha desmayado como aquella vez que vio a Thorin en su puerta, bien, es un buen paso que hay que tener en cuenta.

-Un mes -"Quizás menos" Fili respalda la afirmación de su hermano cuando él se retracta- Quizás más -Se apresura a decir porque después de todo están en un agujero, lejos de la luz del día y la noche- Sólo podíamos contar los días cuando esos bichos amorfos de fuera se ponen nerviosos cuando cae la noche aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta el tiempo...solo sabemos que tenemos hambre -"Mucha hambre" dice Fili de nuevo antes incluso de que su hermano terminara de hablar, ambos asienten con pesar y se llevan a la vez las manos a sus propios estómagos haciendo que nuestro pobre Hobbit sienta una inmensa pena por ellos pues él no duraría ni tres días enteros sin comer.

Bilbo entonces piensa, porque después de tantas lágrimas y llantos han conseguido tranquilizarse al fin, porque una vez que pueden separarse se sientan frente a frente y deciden aclarar toda esta situación de locos aunque lo primero que Bilbo ha preguntado es cuanto tiempo llevan ahí dentro pues tienen una pinta lamentable los dos. Piensa con la cabeza fría y tras un leve lapsus acaba soltando un pequeño sonidito que da a entender que se le ha venido de pronto algo a la mente, los hermanos curiosos lo ven rebuscar en su chaqueta hasta que con satisfacción saca de sus bolsillos un par de bollos de crema que él mismo había decidido guardarse en secreto para comer durante el camino. Ve con alegría como los ojos de ambos enanos brillan y sin más le arrancan los bollos de las manos y devoran hasta la última miga chupando luego sus dedos de crema, no es mucho piensan los tres a la vez pero al menos algo es algo y ya no morirán de hambre que bien poco les ha faltado.

-¿Podéis decirme ya cómo habéis llegado aquí y como es que estáis vivos? -Bilbo se cruza de brazos sin tener ningún tipo de delicadeza en sus palabras pues la intriga lo está matando desde el mismo día que Thorin apareció de nuevo en su vida- A no ser que seáis un producto de mi imaginación o todo sea un sueño y realmente estoy en mi cama -Bromea aunque es verdad que no es la primera vez que se pregunta si todo esto es real o no...espera y desea que así lo sea.

-Es una larga historia...

-larguísima ciertamente...-Ambos asienten notandose demasiado perezosos como para seguir con esta larga conversación- Y complicada aún ni nosotros mismos creemos lo que nuestros propios ojos y oídos han vivido

-Bueno creo que tenemos mucho tiempo así que intentadlo -Aprieta los labios y ve a los hermanos acomodarse y cruzarse de piernas mientras que se miraban para saber quien empezaría a hablar decidiendo que finalmente sería Kili, quien se lleva unos minutos pensando en cómo podría empezar para la impaciencia del hobbit.

-Todo empezó cuando nos despertamos, Fili lo hizo antes que yo y estuvo pegándome en la cara hasta que desperté -Mira mal a su hermano quien sonríe y silba como quien disimula sin realmente quererlo- Estábamos en Erebor y vimos a una...¿Elfa? Si, una elfa blanca como la misma luna y brillaba un montón, no recuerdo su nombre...¿Tú lo recuerdas hermano? -Este niega con la cabeza haciendo que las trenzas de su bigote se balanceen de un lado a otro.

-¿Una elfa blanca? -Bilbo pregunta completamente confuso pero de momento debe apretar los labios de nuevo cuando ambos enanos le chistan para que guarde silencio y deje hablar siendo esta vez el rubio quien decide seguir.

-Ella nos dijo que no era nuestro momento, que el mundo y nuestra gente nos necesita aunque cuando le preguntamos sobre como consiguió devolvernos a la vida no dijo nada-Ambos se encogen de hombros y Bilbo los mira como si aquellos hermanos estuvieran completamente locos. Por Dios no, imposible, que locura es esta, esto no es un cuento de hadas y pronto frunce el ceño y está a punto de reñirles por mentirle pero estos siguen hablando sin darle tiempo a asumir la información- No dijo mucho solo nos pidió que buscaramos a nuestro tío y a ti, luego se fue, nos reunimos con toda la compañía, hubo gritos de júbilo y mucha cerveza...

-Y luego emprendimos el viaje a la Comarca lo que pasa es que...los trasgos nos atraparon y aquí estamos muertos de hambre -Finalmente Kili acaba una de las historias más surrealistas que Bilbo haya escuchado en su vida, discute con ellos sin creerse nada hasta que finalmente por falta de fuerzas y ganas termina cediendo a tan loca historia aunque de momento es lo único que tienen para el tema de la nueva vida de los enanos.

-Podríamos pasarnos discutiendo todo el día, debemos pensar en cómo salir de aquí -Suspira pesadamente y alza la mirada hacia aquella salida en el techo en la que sólo se puede ver el techo rocoso aún más lejano de la montaña pero pronto debe bajar la mirada cuando escucha la voz del castaño de nuevo.

-¿Nuestro tío está contigo? Por Mahal Bilbo...¿Thorin está vivo, está ahí fuera? -Ambos enanos miran fijamente con verdadera súplica al nervioso hobbit que termina asintiendo con algo de vergüenza pues ahora mismo no se cree con fuerzas de contar toda su loca historia con Thorin en la Comarca pero por suerte aquellos enanos están muy ocupados en estar emocionados al saber que es verdad lo que aquella radiante elfa les dijo y los oye medio gritar los deseos que ambos sienten por reencontrarse al fin con su tío mientras que el mismo piensa en una posible escapada.

-Solo podemos salir de una manera -El hobbit mira al enano castaño con extrema curiosidad mientras que este se acerca a él, lo ve colocarse en su espalda y abre la boca cuando lo ve agacharse pero ni tiempo le da a decir nada cuando un pequeño gritito sale de sus labios cuando de repente Kili coloca la cabeza entre sus piernas y se incorpora de golpe quedando así Bilbo sentado sobre los hombros de aquel desvergonzado enano que ríe junto a su hermano por el grito que ha dado-Te toca hermano -El susurro lo deja de nuevo confuso pero pronto se ve a sí mismo abrazado de piernas y brazos a la cabeza de Kili mientras que este se sube con una extraordinaria habilidad sobre los hombros de su hermano.

-¡Estáis locos! -Alza la voz lo justo para verse indignado pero no lo suficiente como para que lo escucharan los trasgos.

-Deja de quejarte y sal por Mahal tenemos hambre -Suspira porque el pequeño hobbit debe suspirar para soportar las locuras por las que tiene que pasar por estos malditos enanos. Suelta la cabeza de Kili y estira su cuerpo y brazos para poder agarrar la reja. Con cuidado y un vértigo considerable logra ponerse de pie sobre los hombros de enano que se asegura de agarrar sus piernas para que no pierda el equilibrio. Con un leve y miedoso salto Bilbo logra salir después de asegurarse de no ver trasgos alrededor, una vez fuera se sacude la chaqueta y busca con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel algo para sacar a los hermanos. Toma una cuerda que roba de un rincón y la tira agarrando el otro extremo con todas sus fuerzas y apoyando sus pies en un saliente para no ser tirado por el peso de los enanos al subir. Sonríe un vez que ambos están fuera pero sus sonrisa termina pronto por desgracia pues él chillido agudo e infernal de los tragos se escuchan a sus espaldas no muy lejos de ellos.

Entonces deben correr con todas sus fuerzas, esos bichos por supuesto llevan ventaja pues ellos van a ciegas por los numerosos puentes que cruzan entre gritos y el cuidado de ambos hermanos de mantener a Bilbo delante de ellos para evitar que lo cojan. El pequeño y aterrorizado hobbit los llama, habla sobre internarse en los túneles pero justo cuando van a entrar en ellos una enorme bestia salta justo delante de ellos, gruñe y enseña los dientes completamente enfurecido al ver como los enanos esconden a Bilbo entre ellos teniendo por un lado a los tragos casi encima de ellos y a un enorme Wargo impidiendoles escapar.

-¡Kifi! -Bilbo grita de pura alegría al ver a su lobo pero este solo parece querer matar a aquellos seres que lo esconden.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace un Wargo solo aquí dentro?! -Fili grita ya exasperado por la mala suerte que parece perseguirlos a cada paso pero nada es peor que el tan querido y suicida mediano escape del refugio de ambos hermanos para acercarse a la bestia- ¡Bilbo vuelve aquí! -Ambos gritan a la vez pero sus voces se rompen cuando con extrema sorpresa el Wargo deja de gruñir y hasta mueve la cola cuando este se acerca y acaricia su cabeza-...¿¡Pero que demonios...!? -Incredulidad es lo que sienten, incluso de los trasgos se olvidan cuando aquella bestia vuelve a gruñirles expresamente a ellos dos.

-Kifi no...Son amigos, son familia ayulos, ayúdanos a salir de aquí -Le susurra tomando su hocico para que le mirara y dejara de gruñir- ¡Mátalos a ellos! -señala alarmado a los trasgos que casi saltan sobre ellos pero ni tiempo les da cuando el lobo, más rápido y con una ira considerable contra aquellos que se llevaron a su amo salta sobre la ola de bichos con dientes y garras afiladas que desgarran y matan a todo aquel que logra atrapar- ¡Vamonos! ¡Kifi vamos! -Mira a los sobrinos de Thorin quedarse estáticos por lo que acaban de presenciar por lo que exasperado los toma de la mano y los obliga a despertar y correr por aquel túnel oscuro.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías decirnos porque tienes a un Wargo como a un perro? -No es el momento de preguntas por supuesto pero ¿Cuando aquellos curiosos y traviesos hermanos se callan? ¿Cuando Kili se calla? Quien lo sepa que me lo diga porque yo por supuesto jamás he llegado a ver a ese enano callado en una situación así.

-Es una larga historia ¡Que no pienso contaros ahora! -Grita sin creerse que sea eso lo único que les preocupe en este momento- Solo confiad en mí, es bueno -A duras penas logra hablar por su agitada respiración y la carrera que empieza a llevarlo al mismo límite de sus fuerzas.

Es cuando debe apoyarse en la pared sin aliento y sin fuerzas, es cuando siente las manos de ambos enanos sobre su cuerpo empujándolo para que siga corriendo, es entonces cuando algo salta sobre ellos provocando un grito agudo de los tres del maldito susto...es justo en ese momento cuando Thorin ¡Thorin escudo de roble! Los mira aún sosteniendo la espada tras haber aparecido de la oscuridad para matar a aquellos que tengan prisionero al hobbit pero toda su ira se esfuma cuando ve a sus sobrinos- Kili...Fili...

-Thorin...-Susurran los dos a la vez quedando los tres enanos sin palabras y estáticos sin poder reaccionar siquiera a tan inesperado y surreal encuentro cuando el furioso gruñido de Kifi y los chillidos de los trasgos los devuelve a la realidad.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! -Grita entonces Bilbo para que despierten de una maldita vez y vuelve, a su pesar, a correr mientras que aquel lobo enorme pasa entre ellos. Es entonces cuando nuestro pequeño hobbit intenta en vano subirse al lomo del animal, está cansado, exhausto y agotado, no cree poder correr más pero solo logra tropezar cada vez que intenta saltar sobre el Wargo, acción que Thorin hace con extrema rapidez una vez que toma una roca como punto de apoyo para subirse de un salto al animal. Bilbo lo mira entonces con pena, consúplicaa y hasta ligeras lágrimas de miedo y desesperación se mantienen en sus ojos, está a punto de pedirle ayuda pero este estira su brazo y con la ayuda del ligero empujón que le da Fili logra montarse delante del rey enano- ¡Subid! -Grita y siente como Thorin se pega a su espalda para dejar espacio mientras que de reojo logra ver como el mayor de los hermanos logra subir y abrazarse al cuerpo de su tío pero Kili lo tiene más difícil, lo intenta pero no logra subirse, oye a los enanos detrás suya llamarlo una y otra vez y es que el final del túnel está llegando, se ve a lo lejos un nuevo precipicio y no hay tiempo de muchos más intentos.

-¡KILI! -El rubio enano se agarra con una mano a las pieles de su tío mientras que con la otra mano estirada intenta agarrar a su hermano con desesperación. Justo es el momento perfecto en el que el gran lobo salta una vez que llega el final del camino, salta sin más al vacío y Kili logra con un salto en el último momento agarrarse a la mano de su hermano. Kili parece volar mientras cae aferrado al brazo de su hermano, grita sintiendo el cosquilleo que a todos nos entra cuando montamos en una montaña rusa pero en su caso no hay seguridad alguna más que su hermano para evitar que se mate. El momento es decisivo, los trasgos se tiran y corren por las paredes igual que los bichos más asquerosos que os podáis imaginar, gritan y chillan y uno se agarra a la pierna del castaño enano que ni duda empezar a patearlo para deshacerse de él. Grita de dolor cuando, antes de soltarse el trasgo le clava un cuchillo en el gemelo, Fili se asusta e incluso suelta el agarre sólido sobre su tío para tomar mejor a su hermano y terminar abrazandolo como bien puede, asegurándose que está bien protegido entre su cuerpo y el de Thorin pues por muy grande que el Wargo sea no hay más espacio- Kili aguanta -Susurra mientras que se agarra de nuevo a su tío y su hermano se abraza a él soltando pequeños quejidos de dolor que le parten el alma e incrementan su angustia y preocupación.

-¡Sácanos de aquí Kifi! -El gran lobo salta de puente a puente, descendiendo a gran velocidad hasta que, una vez en el suelo ni descansa cuando empieza a correr tan rápido como el mismo viento, corre esquivando a los bichos feos, corre y salta escapando por la gran puerta trasera pero no se detiene porque los trasgos tampoco lo hacen. Es de noche y solo la noche trae problemas bien lo sabéis, Kifi corre esquivando árboles y piensa que está harto de bichos chillones, porque él piensa ¿No lo sabíais? Está cabreado y cansado de tanto chillido que le perfora sus sensibles oídos. Harto como está y sin dejar de correr aulla lo más fuerte que puede, tan fuerte que incluso los que van montados sobre él se quejan sin poder taparse los oídos pues no quieren caerse. Llegan al gran precipicio que tan bien se conocen, donde se nota el vacío de los árboles que se cayeron la primera vez, se detiene y encara a los trasgos que corren y forman una barrera de miles que portan diferentes armas. Escucha a su amo y a los enanos gritarle que salte, que los saque de ahí pero él piensa de nuevo, por mucho que corra seguirán esos bichos a perseguirlos. Debe hacer algo para proteger a su nueva familia y sin escuchar las súplicas de estos enseña los dientes.

-Kifi por favor, Kili esté herido debemos irnos ya...son demasiados...Kifi te lo suplico -Bilbo acaricia con cierta desesperación la cabeza del animal intentando así convencerlo pero de repente escucha a lo lejos más aullidos, largos y aterradores que se acercan hasta que todo se queda en silencio, incluso los asquerosos y hambrientos trasgos se callan y miran a su alrededor mientras que poco a poco retroceden pero ya es inútil pues pronto enormes bestias saltan sobre ellos, los matan, los ahuyentan y los chillidos de estos se hacen agudos mientras que intenta huir de los mortales colmillos de la manada de wargos que sin más han aparecido. 

Está de más decir que nuestro hobbit y los enanos detrás suya no pueden creerse la macabra escena de muerte que se presenta ante ellos y sin más, como si nada pasara Kifi salta de aquel precipicio logrando que casi todos sufrieran un severo infarto. Bilbo grita, bueno...todos gritan mientras caen, Thorin abraza a al mediano con todas sus fuerzas, Fili se abraza a su hermano y a la vez intenta no soltar a su tío por miedo a caer de animal. 

Con suerte logran llegar a tierra sin ninguna muerte ni hueso roto, sus respiraciones vuelven y aunque sus corazones parecen querer abandonar sus pechos logran relajarse una vez que bajan de animal aunque Bilbo debe apoyarse en Thorin para no caerse pues sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente y a su vez este debe apoyarse en el gran lobo porque también está algo aturdido- Kili...-Este apenado susurro los saca de sus pensamientos y lo que realmente los despierta ver al rubio enano arrodillado en el suelo abrazado a su hermano en un intento desesperado por mitigar su dolor mientras que presiona con un trozo de tela en la herida. Este sigue quejándose en leves gemidos y es entonces cuando Thorin y el mediano se alteran y se separan, el rey enano se arrodilla al lado de sus sobrinos y Bilbo con desesperación busca entre las cosas que aún, con una inexplicable suerte, el lobo aún lleva. De sus cosas logra encontrar las plantas y las medidas necesarias que su gran amigo elfo le dio antes de partir de Rivendell- Tranquilo hermano, ahora te van a curar aguanta -Susurra con un cariño puro y sin límite alguno mientras que una de sus manos aparta los cabellos castaños de la cara de su hermano y la otra la mantiene en su espalda para sostenerlo. Sufre al ver como el hobbit aplica las plantas sobre la herida, la cura y venda mientras que Kili ahoga cualquier quejido.

Todo parece relajarse, Kili se va a recuperar, Fili no se separa de su lado y se niega en soltarlo por mucho que este se queje como el buen niño chico que es. Thorin tiene su esperado y ansiado momento para abrazar a sus sobrinos, llorar y reír con ellos hasta que todo logra calmarse, aún los chillidos y aullidos se escuchan pero tan lejos allá arriba que no se preocupan demasiado pues Kifi parece bastante tranquilo y deciden seguir su ejemplo. Miles son las preguntas que se quedan en el aire por el cansancio que los golpea a todos, deciden dejar todo para mañana hasta que inevitablemente todos caen dormidos; Thorin en el centro teniendo a su lado derecho el pequeño cuerpo de Bilbo y a su lado izquierdo a ambos hermanos que se acomodan y logran dormir por fin con el estómago lleno por primera vez en semanas siendo solo el gran lobo quien monta guardia por su propia cuenta siendo un buen guardián toda la noche.


	6. Un cruel malentendido

Es una buena oportunidad para describir uno de los momentos más difíciles de este viaje, un momento en el que Bilbo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo recuerda las dulces palabras de su madre "La curiosidad no es mala, pero siempre trae problemas solo hay que saber cuando hay que dejarse llevar por ella" sabias palabras de una mujer espléndida, palabras que ahora mismo se marcan a fuego en su mente mientras que se encuentra comiendo junto a los tres enanos que un terrible día perdieron la vida y ahora están aquí, para su fortuna y desgracia. ¿No sabéis de lo que hablo? Es normal, nos hemos saltado un paso importante en la historia, un paso que bien Bilbo hubiera borrado de su memoria para no comer con una tensión casi insoportable mientras que escucha como aquellos enanos hablan entre sí y de vez en cuando los hermanos lo miran con cierta súplica. Explicaré lo que ha pasado si tanto insistis.

Después del ataque de los trasgos y del resto de una tranquila noche la mañana llega pronto con numerosos abrazos por parte de los tres enanos descendientes de Durin. Es una mañana tranquila en la que al fin se escuchan las características carcajadas de ambos hermanos cuando se les informa sobre el tan tranquilo lobo, el porqué de su nombre y es que es imposible no enternecerse al ver a ambos enanos abrazarse con ese amor natural en ellos a la cabeza del animal que pronto empieza a mover la cola en una clara señal de que los nuevos amigos de su amo empiezan a caerle bastante bien.

Desayunan devorando la comida cada uno con un ansia diferente como es normal, hablan y ríen con la loca convivencia del hobbit y el rey enano, obviando claro está pequeños detalles como no poder dormir separados y los hermanos prefieren no comentar nada de la cuenta que adorna la pequeña trenza de Bilbo por la fulminante mirada de su tío pero esto no impide que se rían por lo bajo como niños pequeños dejando al pobre de nuestro hobbit algo confuso.

Es justo el momento en el que todo parece relajarse cuando los hermanos gritan ir a bañarse al río mientras que Bilbo y Thorin deciden tomar ese tiempo de descanso para fumar tranquilos, sentados sobre un tronco caído y con el reconfortante calor de Kifi tumbado a sus espaldas. Es un momento al fin tranquilo, sin sorpresas desagradables e incluso empiezan una pequeña charla donde el orgulloso rey bajo la montaña agradece con todo su corazón la valentía cada vez más respetable de Bilbo, incluso lo abraza por un breve instante y le devuelve la pequeña sonrisa que nuestro hobbit dibuja en sus labios. Es un momento tranquilo y especial en el que Bilbo termina dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, disfrutando de la suavidad de aquellas pieles que lo cubren y con una pequeña sonrisa se da cuenta que aquel enano no hace nada por apartarlo.

Tras un rato sus estómago demandan por comida y tras una pequeña discusión Thorin acaba haciendo la comida y el mediano, con la compañía de su querido Wargo, deben ir a buscar a ambos hermanos para que terminen de bañarse de una vez. Bilbo camina mirando a su alrededor buscando el río pero una vez que lo encuentra y se acerca escucha unas risas que, si bien eran de ambos hermanos, eran risas coquetas, no eran las típicas carcajadas características en ellos por lo que aprovechando una enorme piedra como escondite asoma la cabeza con la curiosidad clavada en el pecho y de reojo ve como Kifi también con cuidado asoma su enorme cabeza encima de la suya al ser más alto. A veces Bilbo piensa que este animal es demasiado listo.

Pero pronto el tema de su mascota desaparece de su mente pues la imagen frente a él detiene su respiración, la imagen frente a él muestra a dos enanos, hermanos de sangre, en una situación un tanto...¿Cómo podría describirla? Demasiado íntima para ser solo hermanos. Kili está completamente echado sobre el pecho de se hermano, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y acomodado perfectamente entre sus piernas, el rubio a su vez dejaba que su sus gruesos dedos acariciaran sutilmente la parte del pecho que el agua dejaba del moreno, provocando de vez en cuando su risilla ante las cosquillas pero de lejos se puede notar el ambiente tan lleno de paz...un ambiente no hecho para dos hermanos sino para...dos amantes.

Kili se levanta y se arrodilla con cierta hiperactividad entre las piernas del rubio, abraza su cuello para así poder peinar los enredados y empapados cabellos rubios mientras que a su vez nota como este toma ejemplo y lo imita intentando peinar los cabellos largos y castaños con sutiles caricias. Ambos se miran, ríen por lo bajo como si temieran ser escuchados, juntan sus frentes como buen ejemplo del cariño enano pero todo acaba empeorando cuando finalmente sus labios acaban uniéndose en un beso dulce y apasionado mientras que sus cuerpos se juntan y un leve suspiro escapa de los labios del menor y mueren en los del otro.

Bilbo estaba que no estaba, con la boca abierta y pálido como una vez fue Azog. Algo dentro de él quiere alejarse y Kifi parece escuchar ese deseo no pronunciado porque pronto al ver que molestan agarra con sus dientes la chaqueta del hobbit y empieza a tirar para alejarse de allí pero Bilbo no puede dejar las cosas así, está demasiado impactado como para olvidar esto por lo que tras liberarse del agarre sale de su escondite con la cara ahora completamente roja con un sonrojo que bien puede llegar hasta la punta de sus orejas- ¡Kili! ¡Fili! -Alza la voz provocando así que ambos hermanos salten y se separen del golpe casi ahogándose por el susto y la caída al agua. Salen de esta agitados y con el gesto de terror más expresivo que nuestro pequeño hobbit haya visto jamás, empiezan a balbucear nerviosos y asustados suplicandole que no le diga nada a Thorin y ellos le explicaran todo. 

¿Quién podría indignarse con ellos? Con lo desesperados y asustados que parecen Bilbo no puede hacer otra cosa que sentir como su enfado desaparece y es sustituido por pura ternura. Va a pedir una explicación pero sus cuerpos se tensan cuando la voz del enano rey bajo la montaña se escucha no muy lejos de allí, incluso el pelaje de nuestro amado Kifi parece alzarse y erizarse. Se ponen nerviosos sin saber que hacer pero, como es normal, el enorme lobo parece encontrar la solución pues pronto se lleva de allí a Bilbo tirando de su chaqueta hasta que se encuentran a Thorin quien ya estaba notablemente molesto por la tardanza.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? La comida se está enfriando 

-Th-Thorin...em...es que esos dos no querían salir del agua -ríe ligeramente, una risa nerviosa que no pasa desapercibida por el enano quien exige ir el mismo a sacar del agua a esos dos niños pero Bilbo se pone nervioso y se coloca en medio recibiendo un sin fin de gritos exasperados del enano hasta que de nuevo Kifi debe salvar a sus nuevos amigos y a su amo. Resopla y con un ligero movimiento agarra las pieles sobre los hombros de Thorin y tira de él hasta quitárselo.

-¡Maldito bicho dame eso! -La escena siguiente Bilbo debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse pues él gran lobo empieza a jugar, se aleja del enano para que lo persiga, corre y salta para ganar tiempo y se burla de él consiguiendo así que los incestuosos hermanos pudieran aparecer ya vestidos, arreglados y sin signo alguno de su pequeño secreto más que un ligero sonrojo que se mantienen en sus mejillas. El hobbit con un simple gesto con la mano hace que Kifi por fin se detenga y le lance las pieles a la cara al cabreado enano quién gruñe innumerables cosas contra el lobo, grita para que puedan comer ya y tras esto nos encontramos de nuevo donde estábamos.

Thorin parece relajarse hablando con sus sobrinos pero solo Bilbo nota las miradas que se echan, las miradas que le echan a él como súplica para que no diga nada...está tenso y no puede evitarlo, casi se le ha quitado el apetito pero come con normalidad para que Thorin no sospeche nada. No es hasta que dicho enano decide ir a tomarse su necesitado baño en el río que Bilbo no puede cruzarse de brazos y mirar a ambos enanos esperando una explicación como una madre esperando las excusas que sus hijos dan tras hacer una trastada y es que por un breve momento ambos hermanos piensan que es la viva imagen de su madre Dis en ese momento pero deciden callar sobre este asunto.

-Bueno todo empezó cuando volvimos a nacer cuando...los trasgos nos atraparon, fueron muchos los días que vivimos en aquel agujero, sin comida ni agua y mucho menos esperanzas de salir y volver a veros -El rubio enano debe tragar saliva antes de seguir con su relato- Hablamos de muchas cosas, lloramos y reímos hasta que un buen dia ambos necesitábamos más cariño que simples abrazos o los sosos mimos que dos hermanos puedan darse...realmente no sé cómo ocurrió o cómo empezó pero lo que sí sé es que fui yo quien lo besó primero...yo le dije días después cuando lo he querido...todo es mi culpa Bilbo, él amaba a Tauriel hasta que yo me metí , hasta que hablamos aquel día en aquel agujero y le confesé lo que por años he estado guardando, lo siento...-Agacha la cabeza notablemente arrepentido mientras que por otra parte siente la reconfortante caricia de la mano de su hermano en su espalda con el humilde objetivo de darle todo su apoyo.

-No sientas nada Fili, yo decidí seguir...tu no me has obligado a nada, te quiero y estoy totalmente seguro de ello -La dulce y ya de por sí juguetona voz de su hermano menor logra formar una sonrisa tan llena de paz y felicidad en los labios del rubio que es completamente imposible que un ser como Bilbo no termine sintiendo una descomunal ternura por ellos y por la extraña pero comprensible, a sus ojos, relacion que estaban ocultando. 

-Ay...no puedo enfadarme con vosotros , para mi sois como mis hijos...pero no puedo dejar que este tema se quede en el vacío...Thorin debe saberlo -Los enanos sonrieron abiertamente cuando escucharon la aceptación del hobbit, emocionados e incrédulos por saber que Bilbo los entiende pero pronto sus sonrisas se borran tan rápido como aparecieron, la simple idea de enfrentarse a su tío les aterraba como temieron en su día enfrentarse a Smaug y en sus rostros se puede notar el miedo al mismo tiempo que sus cabezas empiezan a moverse de un lado a otro negándose con un brillo de temor y miedo en sus ojos.

-Por favor Bilbo no se lo digas a nuestro tío, él no lo entenderá...incluso aún no nos creemos que tu lo aceptes tan rápido 

-Por eso mismo, se que os da miedo y es normal...ya de por sí Thorin da algo de miedo pero yo lo acepto porque parecéis felices...se nota que desde hace mucho os necesitáis como un árbol necesita el agua...le costará entenderlo pero no podéis estar toda la vida encondiendoos, el debe saberlo y como consejo de alguien que os aprecia más de lo que creéis os digo que aprovecheis ahora que está de buen humor, ya no tiene ese mal humor por recuperar Erebor y está feliz por verlos de nuevo...pensadlo -Bilbo sonríe con esa dulzura natural que desprende y logra que ambos hermanos realmente se sientan queridos y protegidos por ese pequeño hobbit que tanto aprecian.

Iban a darle las gracias y hablar un poco más, hace tanto tiempo que sienten la necesidad de poder hablar por fin con alguien, sobre todo Fili pero todo deseo o intento se ve destrozado cuando Thorin, ya limpio y relajado llega soltando un suspiro de alivio. Los tres que hablaban se quedan tan callados y tensos que el rey enano debe fruncir el ceño al no entender tanta tensión , pero justo cuando va a abrir la boca ve como el pequeño hobbit se levanta con rapidez y seguido de Kifi dice querer bañarse. Los hermanos se miran y temen por su vida cuando Thorin se sienta en uno de los troncos caídos y les pregunta que pasa, piensan que este es el momento de decírselo y piensan en el mediano pero solo es ver la dura expresión de su tío y ambos ya sienten un nudo de nervios instalados en sus gargantas, nudo que les impide hablar de lo que realmente es necesario por lo que, al final y sintiéndose mal por cobardes, acaban mintiendo y sueltan con los nervios a flor de piel que Bilbo les ha contado que se siente mal y solo y que teme llegar a Erebor por no saber qué será de él .

Bueno del todo no han mentido pero eso no evita que al ver como la expresión de su tío cambia a una de sorpresa y cierta culpabilidad no sientan ser unos traidores por alguien que tanto les ha ayudado. Tras esta breve revelación Thorin se disculpa con sus sobrinos y los deja solos para así poder perderse en el bosque con dirección al río para poder así hablar de este tema con nuestro pequeño hobbit. La culpa y la preocupación provocan que su mandíbula se tense más de lo necesario, hacen que sus pasos sean más pesados. Piensa entonces el enano como ha obligado prácticamente al pequeño mediano a emprender un nuevo viaje quizás sin retorno por lo que siente que debe tener algunas palabras con él pero tan pronto como escucha la viva y juguetona risa del hobbit sus ideas quedan apartadas a un lado, escucha el chapoteo quizás del lobo y el juego cuando llega a esa gran roca que una vez hace horas le sirvió al mismo que está metido en el agua como escondite para ahora ser exclusivo para el rudo enano. Cuando este asoma su cabeza con cuidado abre los ojos al ver una de las escenas más tiernas que ha visto en su larga vida; Bilbo, sonriente como un niño pequeño ríe divertido, sentado en una roca con el agua cubriendo hasta su cintura, jugando con aquel animal que salta a su alrededor, ambos parecen querer mojar al otro y parece un juego tan divertido que incluso el tan serio y orgulloso rey bajo la montaña ha sentido deseos por probar esa felicidad tan inocente y contagiosa del mediano. Observa como Bilbo abraza la cabeza de su wargo quien no para de mover la cola de un lado a otro e intenta llenarlo de babas con juguetones lametazos que consiguen de nuevo arrancar la risa del hobbit.

Thorin piensa que debería irse y dejarle este momento de tranquilidad, tal vez luego puedan tener un momento a solas para hablar...con sus sobrinos poniendo la oreja...no, no va a tener otro momento como este a saber por cuánto tiempo, por ello y con los labios fruncidos termina saliendo de la roca, el Wargo lo ve y Thorin jura que por un segundo aquel enorme animal sabe del porqué de su presencia y por ello obliga con el hocico a que Bilbo lo mire y sepa que está ahí para luego sacudirse como buen animal y alejarse tal vez para reunirse con sus nuevos amigos enanos o tal vez porque quiera darles intimidad...a veces ese gran bicho peludo logra provocar tanto en Bilbo como en Thorin un escalofrío por la inteligencia que está mostrando.

El rey bajo la montaña sacude la cabeza para centrarse al ver la carita de vergüenza y nervios que porta el mediano, lo ve bajarse de la roca para que el agua cubra más parte de su cuerpo, rojo como un tomate y sin saber que hacer exactamente hasta que su cuerpo se tensa al oír la voz de su enano- Fili y Kili me lo han contado todo...y me gustaria hablar contigo -Bilbo debe aguantar la respiración ante sus palabras pero para su sorpresa aquel enano no parece molesto, ¿Y por qué querrá hablar con él de algo así?- Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan raro y debo asegurarme de algo...Bilbo entiendo que te sientas mal por este viaje, pero me puedes contar lo que te preocupa, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para decirnos las cosas y no utilizar a mis sobrinos 

-Em...perdona Thorin pero...no se de qué estás hablando...¿Qué te han contado exactamente? -Con una mueca de confusión el hobbit ve como aquel rey enano se sienta en una de las piedras en la orilla, mira a su alrededor y confuso termina por deslizarse hasta desaparecer tras una roca pidiendo previamente permiso para poder vestirse.

No es por nada, pero estar desnudo frente a Thorin para hablar lo que se supone que esos dos le han dicho le pone un poco nervioso...algo normal sabiendo que está situación raya con lo surrealista. 

Como iba contando, Bilbo, quien se puede comparar con una hoja al viento por como tiembla por los nervios sale al fin ya vestido, mal, porque entre los nervios, las prisas y el agua que aún empapa su cuerpo el pobre ni siquiera ha podido vestirse de forma decente- No hacía falta que salieras, no quería perturbar tu tiempo de descanso -El hobbit debe suspirar porque ¿Quien no? En ese momento su enano se ve adorable y no puede hacer más que curvar sus labios en una sonrisa tímida y hacer un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia para luego sentarse con su torpeza natural al ser presa de sus nervios en una roca cerca de aquel rey que parece preocupado por algo y él sabe bien que es.

-Bueno...en primer lugar me sorprende haberme enterado por mis sobrinos de esto y no por ti -Bilbo se extraña ante sus palabras pero pronto comprende que es posible que Thorin le hubiera gustado saber lo de sus sobrinos antes e ir preparado por lo que termina asintiendo- pero entiendo que es un tema delicado -El hobbit vuelve a asentir- y por eso mismo creo que deberíamos hablarlo y tranquilo porque lo veo normal e incluso me esperaba que pasara -Vale, Bilbo debe arrugar un poco la nariz al no ver coherencia a las palabras del enano con el tema..¿Lo ve normal? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba- Por eso quiero que te sinceres -Ahora sí que el pobre mediano no sabe qué diantres está pasando, mira a su enano y aunque abre la boca para preguntarle pronto se calla al darse cuenta.

Aquellos dos demonios no le han dicho nada a Thorin...y como si lo viera de seguro que le han dicho algo de él mismo...es lo único que parece tener sentido en todo esto- Bueno yo...no se...-Titubea un poco, no sabe qué hacer pues no sabe exactamente lo que aquellos dos enanos incestuosos y mentirosos le han contado y aunque está tentado a contar la verdad nunca un hobbit, y menos él mismo, ha sido tan rastrero.

-Vamos Bilbo, lo sé, Fili y Kili me lo han contado...creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para sincerarnos...si te ayuda de algo ya me esperaba que te sintieras así y lo entiendo -Para cuando Thorin termina de pronunciar la última palabra el cuerpo del pobre Hobbit se tensa de tal manera que un poco más y se cae de la maldita roca en la que está sentado.

-¿Q-Qué...? Espera...y-yo Thorin verás quería decírtelo pero estaba muy nervioso y...sé que tenía que habértelo dicho pero...no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar y...-Por supuesto está de más decir que la carita de nuestro mediano se puede comparar fácilmente con un tomate perfectamente maduro.

-Bilbo relájate y deja de balbucear, no es para tanto y lo entiendo...si te soy sincero yo también siento lo mismo, no igual por supuesto pero...-Sus apenadas palabras salen en suspiros cortos de sus labios. Bilbo lo mira, su corazón está a mil por segundo y su mundo está dando la vuelta que incluso siente un ligero mareo que la falta de oxígeno le provoca por culpa de que su respiración se ve cortada. Los ojos del hobbit bajan hasta aquellos labios y siente la tensión de sus músculos en las piernas preparado para saltar, lanzarse a esos brazos que tanto necesita sentir alrededor de su cuerpo...¡Thorin le corresponde, le quiere y...! - Pero entiendo que te sientas solo, Fili y Kili no me han dicho mucho pero quiero que cuentes conmigo, eres mi hermano Bilbo, mi compañero en la batalla y mi gran amigo...por eso lamento si te he llegado a arrastrar de nuevo a Erebor, entiendo que eches de menos tu casa pero no tienes porque sentirte solo porque me tienes a mi, al bicho peludo y a mis sobrinos que me parece que te quieren más a ti que a mi -¿Alguna vez habéis sentido la decepción, el dolor y el vacío que provoca una euforia falsa? Cuando, por ejemplo, la persona que amas te ilusiona con palabras confusas y luego vuelve esa realidad dolorosa que golpea en el estómago. Esa sensación es la que Bilbo siente en este momento, ahora es cuando realmente entiende la conversación.

Thorin no se estaba declarando...se estaba disculpando por llevarlo en este viaje sin haberlo hablado antes. Él solo asiente, acepta sentirse algo triste por dejar la Comarca pues no está mintiendo aunque no es el motivo que Thorin piensa que es por lo que añora tanto su casa.

Bilbo quiere llorar pero no lo hace, simplemente se levanta fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas y agradece de corazón que su amado enano se preocupe por él, Bilbo se disculpa y finge tener la brillante idea de buscar plantas medicinales y algo de comida con Kifi, promete no tardar y jura no meterse en líos. Bilbo sólo finge para perderse en el bosque un buen rato con su lobo y llorar un poco por aquello que no será jamás; ser algo más para el rey enano.


	7. Un tierno gesto y un peludo cabreado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO, de verdad que lo siento por la tardanza, no sabía como continuarlo, sinceramente no me salía la inspiración pero hoy acabo de terminar la peli de BTFA y mis feels me han obligado a terminar el cápitulo. No se si pueda gustarles pues me ha quedado algo lioso pero por lo las molestías y la tardanza he introducido una escena dulce entre los protas.
> 
> Disfruten.

La aventura debe tomar su camino al igual que nuestro grupo de enanos protegidos por un wargo y seguidos por un muy decaído hobbit que aparenta no haber sufrido ningún golpe emocional recientemente. Aún con la pierna malherida Kili se encuentra sobre el enorme animal que no parece importarle cargar con uno de los nuevos integrantes de su pequeña y nueva familia. Es un largo camino el que aún les falta, Bilbo no parece muy animado, no habla y mantiene la cabeza agachada pero Thorin, por mucho que le pregunte solo obtiene como respuesta el constante estado de cansancio que no parece tener ningún tipo de cambio.

El rey enano le pide subir al wargo, piensa que puede estar cansado, que intenta hacerse el fuerte después de una experiencia límite y estresante como huir de los asquerosos trasgos y encontrar a sus sobrinos de un momento a otro pero Bilbo se niega a aceptar cualquier tipo de preocupación hacia su persona, pide que lo dejen tranquilo, que quiere caminar y estirar las piernas un rato sin tener a tres enanos encima suya cada tres segundos. Su actitud los preocupa, Thorin mantiene su expresión tensa y fruncida, ambos hermanos se miran el uno al otro preocupados por su pequeño hobbit, se odian por ser tan valientes como para enfrentarse a un ejército entero de orcos pero tan cobardes para sincerarse con su tío...bien saben que el estado de ánimo de Bilbo es solo culpa suya.

Kifi por su parte presiona con su enorme hocico la pequeña mano de su amo, soltando pequeños y lastimeros lloriqueos por verlo tan decaído, intenta animarlo, intenta hacerle ver que se preocupa por su nueva familia aunque lo único que consigue es una leve caricia y una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Arruga el hocico centrando su mirada en ese maldito enano de cabellos largos adornados con ríos peculiares de canas, enseña sus dientes y gruñe dejando que el Hobbit se adelantara al grupo metido en sus pensamientos. Tanto el lobo como los hermanos miran con molestia al pobre enano que sin entender nada frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos preguntando sin palabras qué demonios ha hecho para ser el objetivo de esas miradas acusadoras hasta que empieza a gruñir mientras que es empujado sin más por la enorme cabeza del wargo quien lo obliga a dar esas zancadas que lo separaban del decaído hobbit quien se sobresalta al verlo a su lado tan malhumorado y gruñón…(aunque gran parte de sus días ha estado conviviendo con ese humor tan cerrado del enano mientras viajaban la primera vez hacia Erebor)

-Bilbo, necesito hablar contigo a solas un segundo...aprovechamos para descansar un rato y así Kili puede cambiarse la venda -Con un solo gesto con la mano todos se detienen y buscan la sombra de un gran árbol cercano, aquellos en los que pasa la brisa más fresca y lo único que apetece es echar una buena siesta bajo el baile de sus hojas movidas por el viento. El peludo acompañante de la aventura se tumba de golpe bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol teniendo a su lado a ambos hermanos que preparan los medios suficientes como para poder limpiar la herida del menor de los enanos mientras que los ojos canela enormes de Kifi siguen cada movimiento de su amo y aquel enano al que está empezando a despreciar por las numerosas ocasiones en las que ha dejado el ánimo de su amado de su amado dueño por los suelos.

-Tranquilo Kifi, nuestro tío puede ser testarudo, orgulloso y posiblemente está más centrado en volver a su reino en pensar realmente en Bilbo -La mano de del castaño acaricia el abundante pelaje de aquel wargo, logrando que sus orejas, las cuales tenía en una tensión horizontal, ahora se relajan y se alzan notablemente más relajado. Sus ojos ahora se centran en cómo ambos hermanos después de vendar la pierna del menor empiezan a susurrar, aparentemente discutiendo mentras que el rostro de ambos estaban tan cerca que cada vez que articulaban alguna palabra sus labios se rozaban como un juego excitante de unos amantes obligados a ocultarse, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, con el miedo constante de ser descubiertos por aquel a quien tanto temen.

-Vamos Kili por favor, solo uno...no nos van a pillar, solo quiero un beso 

-Hermano por nuestra culpa Bilbo está mal...a saber que le está diciendo Thorin en este momento, necesitamos hablar con él no besarnos -Aunque aquellas palabras sonaban convincente en su cabeza el rubio solo veía los ojos entrecerrados de su hermano, notaba su respiración pesada chocar contra su propia boca y sabe de sobra que Kili realmente necesita tanto como él ese beso que con tanta insistencia pide, sabe que después de meses encerrados, pudiendo tocarse a cada segundo que quisieran pasa factura en este momento para ambos, ahora deben contenerse, deben fingir no sentir nada por el otro y esto para nuestro rubio enano era una tortura demasiado pesada para sufrir incluso en estos momentos en los que estaban a solas y pueden aprovechar.

-Hablaremos después con él, te lo prometo, solo te pido un mísero beso...no te pido nada más -Finalmente ninguno de los dos logra aguantar tanta tensión por lo que sus labios terminan con ese tortuoso espacio, se unen como una buena pieza que encaja a la perfección, se mueven con experiencia pues ambos conocían a la perfección como debía besarse para acabar en las mismas nubes. Mientras tanto el gran lobo resopla obligado a tomar la posición de vigilante para que sus nuevos amigos tengan la privacidad que tanto parecen necesitar por lo que vuelve a fijar su intensa mirada en su amo pero debe ladear la cabeza cuando lo ve con la cabeza agachada y encogido ante los gritos que parece recibir del rey enano...aunque no lo escuche por la distancia pero lo presiente por el rostro fruncido del enano y su forma de mover los labios. Gruñe cabreado y aunque enseña los dientes y baja las orejas como antes preparado en ir para defender a su hobbit pronto recuerda a ambos hermanos y las palabras que Kili hace unos minutos le ha pronunciado, por ello se queda quieto, igual de amenazante pero protegiendo con su gran cuerpo a ambos hermanos para que puedan estar tranquilos sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño y frágil amo.

Por otra parte la razón por la que el rey enano tiene hinchada la vena del cuello no es sino la constante negativa del hobbit por no decirle lo que le pasa de una maldita vez- ¡Si tanto te lamentas vuélvete con ese bicho a la Comarca! ¡Bien podrías haberte negado el día en el que partimos! ¡Bilbo deja de encogerte como un ratón que acaba de robar queso y muestrame de una vez a ese Hobbit de valor que una vez conocí! ¿O era solo un engaño? Porque no te reconozco…-De pura desesperación aquel enano da aquellos dos pasos que lo separaban del hobbit, tan pesados y destructivos que no hizo más que asustar al mediano para luego envolver con sus grandes manos los brazos de aquel que lo tiene en constante confusión y martirio por no saber exactamente porque se encuentra en ese estado tan de repente. Lo zarandea al pronunciar las últimas palabras para hacerlo reaccionar, lo cual funciona pues Bilbo alza la mirada con el ceño fruncido y pronto recobra la compostura recta manteniendo la barbilla bien alta, por mantener su orgullo y...también porque si no lo hacía no podría mirar al enano a los ojos. Ya sabéis, la diferencia tan adorable de alturas entre ambos.

-Cualquiera estaría triste por abandonar su hogar Thorin, sé de sobra que jamás volveré y no solo porque tú me arrastraras a este viaje sino porque yo mismo lo decidí y si realmente me dejas con gusto me quedaré en Erebor pues allá en la Comarca ya no existe lugar para mi -Mantiene su mirada fija en los ojos sorprendidos del enano pues hasta este momento ninguno de los dos habían tenido esta conversación tan necesaria, aunque Bilbo lucha por seguir mirando esos hermosos ojos, tan azules, tan intensos como el agua más pura y cristalina siendo el espejo de un hermoso cielo sin nubes- No hace falta que me lo digas, sé de sobra que puedo irme cuando quiera pero…-Su respiración se hace demasiado pesada, está a punto de declararse, de decir un “Pero te quiero tanto como tu amas a tu hogar, a tu gente y a tus raíces, te amo tanto que me duele verte y saber que jamás podré estar a tu lado...que el simple agarre de tus manos sobre mis brazos hace que mis piernas flaqueen” pero las palabras mueren en su boca, intentan salir en un intento de sinceridad que tanto le pide su amado enano pero simplemente no puede hacerlo. ¿Y si se indigna, y si se asquea de los sentimientos de este pobre hobbit enamorado? Por Bilbo no podría aguantar que le repitiera las mismas palabras de hace unos segundos, que se volviera a la Comarca con una voz asqueada y cabreada...que no le deje quedarse en Erebor pues aunque no sea correspondido desea estar al lado de su enano aunque sea como amigo-...pero...es tonto temer algo así pero no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar como una vez hiciste, ¿Y si esta vez no vuelves? Solo me preocupo por ti, Thorin te considero un amigo demasiado querido como para temer que vuelvas a odiarme...no quiero que te disculpes pues ya lo hiciste en su día y yo con gusto te perdoné pero...no quiero ser un Hobbit perdido en Erebor, quiero ayudar y no quiero sentirme un inútil nunca más además yo…-Su palabrería se detiene en el mismo momento en el que siente como una de sus manos, que ya no sujetaba su brazo izquierdo y no se había dado cuenta, se posaba en su cabeza, hundiendo como puede los gordos dedos enanos en los cabellos color arena del hobbit quien al sentir el toque se queda expectante, aturdido y completamente sonrojado con la respiración detenida por esos segundos en los que siente como hasta su propio corazón podría saltar de su propio pecho si sigue latiendo de esa manera. Con los ojos abiertos ve como la expresión del rey enano está relajada e incluso juraría ver una pequeña sonrisa bajo aquella barba para luego notar como su cuerpo se tensa por completo cuando siente la calidez de la frente de Thorin sobre la suya en un gesto que solo le había visto hacer con sus sobrinos, Balin o algún enano de la Compañía durante el primer viaje cuando alguno estaba demasiado perdido o falto de fe por llegar vivos a la montaña. Un gesto que solo muestra un cariño infinito, muestra apoyo y preocupación...un gesto que no había recibido hasta ahora por parte de ese enano.

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento Bilbo, cada palabra que has pronunciado es la inevitable verdad, no sabía ese temor que sientes aunque debí haberlo supuesto...no debes preocuparte por nada señor Bolsón porque siendo usted el único ser que realmente me ha ayudado siendo solo una pequeña criatura nunca serás olvidado pues pretendía que fueras mi más fiel consejero, me ayudaste una vez a salir de ese mal y no creo que vuelva a caer si tengo al lado a un ser tan justo, leal, incorruptible y digno como lo es nuestro saqueador -La respiración vuelve a los detenidos pulmones del pobre mediano cuando su rey se separa lo suficiente como para poder fijar sus ojos en él aunque sus palabras lo tenían lo suficientemente embelesado como para no darle oportunidad alguno a quejarse por esos títulos que, para él, no merece en lo más mínimo después de todo, porque Bilbo siempre será un hobbit demasiado duro para sí mismo- Sabe de sobra que no soy enano de muchas palabras, pero si alguno de mis más queridos amigos lo necesita soy un buen apoyo para sus temores, usted maese Bolsón es un ser realmente necesario en Erebor y por ello le arrastré a este viaje y por supuesto que será un miembro gratamente bienvenido a nuestra familia, ya lo fue una vez y eso no se olvida -Aquella mano que estaba en sus cabellos baja hasta su hombro en una clara señal de apoyo, para demostrarle que sus palabras eran una verdad tan pura como el amor de Bilbo que en estos momentos se encuentra con un sonrojo que cubre su rostro llegando hasta las mismas orejas puntiagudas, ese mismo sonrojo que tanto parece divertir al rey enano que lo mira con una sonrisa que se amplía una vez que logra ver al fin en esa dulce carita de Hobbit una sonrisa tímida pero de esas que irradian dulzura y contagia la felicidad que este siente- Si realmente necesitas algo, si alguna vez necesitas contarme algo necesito que tengas la suficiente confianza como para hablarme como el amigo que afirmas ser...y yo prometo hacer lo mismo -Ve realmente aliviado el gesto rápido de cabeza, verlo asentir con esa energía tan adorable logra que la tensión de hace un momento quede completamente olvidada. 

De nuevo el brillo vuelve a los verdes ojos del pequeño hobbit, su ánimo de nuevo es el único que mantiene al grupo tranquilo, contagiados por su felicidad pues bien saben todos, incluso el gran wargo que si Bilbo Bolsón se entristece todos lo hacen con él- Bueno...sí que tengo algo que quisiera pedirte -Baja la mirada avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo ganándose la merecida curiosidad de aquel enano que lo mira esperando aquella petición que llega sin palabras pues confuso ve como los brazos del señor Bolsón se abre un poco, sus mejillas toman un color más rojo que antes y aunque no logra entender qué significa aquel gesto al paso de los segundos logra entender y, enternecido y sorprendido a la vez se acerca de nuevo para darle al mediano abrazo tan cálido y agradecido como lo hizo la primera y última vez que lo hizo y esto para nuestro pequeño y enamorado hobbit era el paraíso.

De vuelta con el mencionado lobo este había dejado toda rabia e incluso empezó a mover su cola cuando vio aquel gesto del enano con su amo, cuando lo vio nuevamente con esa sonrisa pudo relajar sus orejas pero pronto su pelaje se eriza cuando los ve volver a donde ellos estaban. Con rapidez gira la cabeza para ver sorprendido como ambos enanos no solo se habían conformado con un beso sino que ahora, con las ropas abiertas y entre suaves gemidos que no había notado por estar centrado en su amo se devoran el uno al otro, a punto de terminar con esa tensión sexual con la que han cargado desde que salieron de las mazmorras de los trasgos. El gran wargo los mira, ladea la cabeza realmente curioso por ver esos cuerpos sudorosos y aunque, ni mucho menos era un animal pervertido simplemente no se esperaba ver tal escena, tan sorprendido estaba que por un momento olvida quien volvía. Para cuando lo recuerda y gruñe para advertirlos ya es demasiado tarde, justo después de su advertencia los tres saltan al oír el profundo grito de Thorin. Los hermanos se separan de golpe intentando arreglar sus ropas en vano con sus rostros pálidos y asustados y Kifi...él simplemente baja las orejas y tumba la cabeza en el pasto para cubrir morro con las patas sin querer ver la furia de aquel enano. Bilbo con la mano tapa sus labios tanto por la sorpresa como por el temor que siente por esos hermanos- Thorin por favor relájate -Su vocecita intenta calmar al enano que colérico no quiere escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera los asustados balbuceos de los hermanos que le piden un segundo para explicarse.

-¡Jamás en mi vida he tenido que soportar tal deshonra para el nombre de Durin! ¡¿En qué demonios estáis pensando para destruir de esa manera la pureza de una familia!? -Aquellos y más gritos eran pronunciados, clavándose en los corazones de ambos hermanos que con verdadera angustia miran al suelo, incluso Bilbo y el wargo se sintieron mal con aquellas palabras que no iban con ellos pero era como si aquel enano se lo gritara a ellos también. Kifi harto de ver a sus nuevos amigos con tal dolor en sus rostros pronto se levanta y se coloca entre ellos y aquel rey, enseñando los dientes, echando hacia atrás sus orejas, posicionándose para un ataque furioso que a todos le sorprende pues para nada pensaban que aquel animal defendiera de esa manera a ambos hermanos. Thorin por supuesto no sintió más que incrementar su furia, cabreado ahora también por la insolencia de aquel estúpido animal pero pronto la figura de Bilbo se interpone entre el lobo y Thorin.

-¡Thorin deja de gritar un segundo! -Aquel grito, impropio del mediano toma tan de sorpresa a los presentes que Thorin finalmente termina callándose al fin- ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación anterior? Seguro que recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías mis consejos, que siempre me escucharías para no perder la cabeza y te aseguro que ahora mismo la estás perdiendo, entiendo que no es fácil de asimilar pero por favor...te lo suplico, déjales contarte sus motivos antes de gritarles esas barbaridades -La apenada carita de Bilbo logra tranquilizar al tan colérico enano, sus palabras le devuelven la razón y aunque le es difícil termina asintiendo y aceptando esa explicación que temía escuchar pues aún tenía en la cabeza grabada la imagen de su sobrino mayor casi violando a su hermano, SU HERMANO. Iba a cabrearse de nuevo al recordarlo pero siente la pequeña mano del hobbit sobre su pecho, siente la calidez de esa pequeña mano que le pide paciencia tanto por el gesto como con la mirada.

Termina suspirando resignado y una vez que la tensión queda apartado tanto el wargo como Bilbo se sientan a un lado preparados para defender a los hermanos si era necesario de nuevo. Cuando aquel rey se sienta en el pasto frente a ellos dispuesto a escuchar una historia que llega entre balbuceos de los hermanos, sus voces a veces se rompen por el miedo a la reacción ajena, a veces debían turnarse para hablar pero finalmente logran explicar sus sentimientos con la ayuda de las ocasionales palabras que Bilbo a veces soltaba cuando se quedaban sin palabras- Realmente lo sentimos tío, sabemos que para ti es imperdonable esto...incluso sabemos que podemos perder tu respeto y tu asco pero nos importa porque te juro que lo que siento por Kili es tan fuerte y verdadero que no pienso alejarme de él por mucho que llegues a ordenarlo...lo amo tío y juro por Äule que es son cierta mis palabras -Ambos hermanos se toman las manos con firmeza y aunque esperan nuevos gritos al terminar su explicación lo que obtienen es silencio, tortuoso silencio que los angustia. Thorin con una mueca neutral en su rostro gira la cabeza para mirar a Bilbo, pidiendo sin palabras su consejo con aquella mirada; respuesta que obtiene también en silencio pues lo único que ve es la sonrisa comprensiva y esperanza del Hobbit, lo ve asentir y con la verde mirada le pide paciencia, le pide que no mire solo lo superficial y le suplica que se de cuenta el amor tan tierno y puro que hay ante él.

Finalmente el silencio se rompe por un suspiro lanzado por el propio rey enano, resignado reconoce que no puede enfadarse con aquellos tres seres a los que más quiere, sus sobrinos dicen una verdad que le llega a conmover y Bilbo solo quiere la felicidad de todos y la aceptación de un amor que, aunque aún le choca termina aceptando con simples y tajantes palabras, serias palabras que a cualquiera asustaría pero para ambos hermanos que realmente se han criado con ese enano solo pueden sonreír con esa luz que siempre hay en ellos y lanzarse posteriormente sobre su tío, riendo, abrazando y agradeciendo con mil gritos a su querido tío por entenderlos, emocionados por algo que veían imposible. Bilbo por su parte ahoga la risa que quiere salir de sus labios, ahoga también las ganas de saltar sobre esos enanos que ríen desvergonzados por el intento del rey por quitárselos de encima aunque finalmente acaba contagiado por la felicidad de estos y tanto Kifi como Bilbo suspiran a la vez aliviados porque todo haya salido bien y más aquel wargo por ver a su amo de nuevo feliz y animado, tumbandose a su lado y dejando la cabeza sobre su regazo para sentir esas caricias que las pequeñas manos le regalan y no duda en disfrutarlas- Eres increíble Kifi, no sabes cuánto me alegro de tenerte -Acaricia y masajea aquellas enormes orejas sintiendo el aire que la cola del wargo provoca en su espalda al moverse tan rápido. 

Aquel día lo pasan bajo aquel árbol, disfrutando de su sombra, de tan espléndido día de un merecido descanso. Los hermanos deciden dar un largo paseo en el que Thorin no quiere saber los detalles mientras que él y Bilbo disfrutan de una maravillosa tarde fumando sus pipas envueltos en una paz tan necesitada como agradecida.


	8. No me abandones, por favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO, sé que muchas me odiáis y lo hacéis con razón. Sé que he prometido seguir otros de mis fic, sé que este capítulo es una porquería y no compensa ni de lejos todo lo que he tardado en publicarlo. De verdad que lo siento y prometo intentar seguir las otras historias que tengo por favor no me odiéis mucho que os amo a todas que me seguís aún y aguantáis mi tardanza.
> 
> Os amo

El viaje por supuesto sigue su curso, después de aquel extraño día el peso sobre los hombros de los hermanos es mucho más ligero ahora que tienen la bendición de su tío y el apoyo de su querido y amado amigo hobbit, Bilbo por su parte sigue sintiéndose igual de frustrado por no poder declararse por el simple miedo de ser rechazado y apartado de Thorin para siempre pero al menos ahora tiene un recuerdo más que atesorar en su pequeño corazoncito y por último aquel rey bajo la montaña se siente al fin tranquilo de que todo problema haya sido solucionado pero una vez que llega el mediodía aquellos enanos y sobre todo él tan atento de Kili logra darse cuenta en el momento justo de la mañana cuando tanto él como Bilbo se encuentran sobre los lomos de Kifi, él por la herida de la pierna y el hobbit por un pequeño malestar. Es en ese momento en el que escucha el segundo estornudo que llega casi seguido del primero y es que al ladear un poco la cabeza logra descubrir el notable malestar en la cara ajena, lo ve respirar con cierta dificultad y una tos seca parece atacarlo de un momento a otro logrando que el enano de cabellos castaños deba sujetarlo para evitar que caiga.

-Tío Thorin...creo que Bilbo está peor de lo que pensábamos -Llama la atención de ambos enanos que caminaban absortos en su propia conversación, estos giran la cabeza y el tan atento de Kifi se detiene para mirar a aquellos que se encuentran sobre su lomo, preocupado por su pequeño hobbit.

Sin perder tiempo e ignorando la constante insistencia de Bilbo por fingir estar perfectamente lo bajan del animal para resguardarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Thorin, el poderoso rey enano quien carga con el cuerpo tembloroso de su saqueador se arrodilla en el pasto para dejarlo sentado sobre este, viendo como se encoge, oyendo cómo tose y preocupándose como todos los presentes por el estado del miembro más pequeño y frágil del grupo- Está ardiendo...está resfriado, eso te pasa por salir del agua y no secarte como debes -Le riñe tras comprobar su temperatura colocando la mano sobre su frente, cabreado por el poco cuidado que este tiene consigo mismo pero sin poder manifestar del todo su molestia pues al verlo tan débil y aún más pequeño de lo normal hace que todo aquello que no sea pura preocupación y la necesidad de protegerlo sea apartado de su mente- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se recupere y…-Su voz muere por el rabioso aullido de otro wargo no muy lejos de ellos, una manada tal vez que se acerca pero ninguno le toma demasiada importancia pues con Kifi no deben preocuparse por eso pero...algo extraño pasa cuando los tres enanos ven de repente a este con las orejas alzadas, tenso y mirando fijamente algo que ellos no logran ver, lo ven olfatear y logran apreciar como su pelaje empieza a erizarse para luego, antes de poder reaccionar se quedan atónitos al ver cómo este animal enorme sale corriendo sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose entre los árboles...dejándolos tan secamente que ni siquiera logran procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

Se miran entre ellos y aunque en un primer momento todo es desconcierto por la huida del animal y angustía porque no vuelva todo queda apartado cuando una nueva tos aún más seca y dura que la anterior ataca al pequeño ser que por fortuna está más preocupado en vivir que en darse cuenta de la desaparición de su amigo peludo- Ya volverá, lo importante es Bilbo ahora mismo -Thorin gruñe sin entender el porqué ese estúpido bicho sale corriendo sin más, sabiendo que Bilbo se encuentra mal, sin dar señal alguna ni nada, se cabrea porque se preocupa que esto sea un mal presagio, que estén en peligro ahora que no tienen al guardaespaldas oficial del grupo pero aunque quiera salir de aquel interminable bosque Bilbo no puede ni dar dos pasos y sería demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo seguir aunque sea a cuestas, necesita descansar y unos cuidados especiales.

Sin más remedio ordena a sus sobrinos a vigilar la zona y al mismo tiempo les pide que recojan un par de plantas, aquellas que en sus días de convivencia con Bilbo ha conocido, intentando recordar las largas charlas donde su saqueador le explicaba de todo tipo de plantas y cómo podría usarlas en caso de necesidad. Tumba al hobbit finalmente en el pasto una vez que logra hacer, más o menos, lo que recuerda contra la fiebre alta, le acomoda una de las mantas en la cabeza como almohada y lo tapa con su propio abrigo velando su descanso ignorando los pocos sutiles comentarios de sus sobrinos. A media noche cuando el rey enano va por la tercera cabezada el pequeño Bilbo Bolsón se encuentra temblando ligeramente y por fin parece despertar conscientemente- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Nos has tenido muy preocupados mediano 

-Tengo frío -El hobbit se remueve un poco con la clara indirecta de súplica porque su enano se tumbara a su lado, le de ese calor que tanto le reconforta por las noches y que tanto echa de menos en este momento- Por favor...

-No puedo Bilbo, tengo que vigilar y asegurarme que tomes la infusión -Este niega con la cabeza para empezar a aplastar unas cuantas plantas traídas por ese par que ahora duerme profundamente abrazados como si estuvieran unidos realmente al nacer.

-¿Quieres matarme? -Thorin pronto se detiene mirando la cansada expresión de Bilbo, confuso por sus palabras sin saber que contestar a algo así pero cuando abre la boca para preguntar este vuelve a hablar- Esas plantas son venenosas, me cerrarían la garganta y me hincharían como Bombur...las de la fiebre son parecidas pero son más ásperas y tienen un olor más fuerte -Sonríe levemente al ver como su enano pierde los colores al saber lo que ha estado a punto de hacer, lo ve tirar las plantas tan lejos como le es posible para luego disculparse con verdadera angustia cosa que divierte al cansado hobbit quien termina su risa con una tos que le agarrota el pecho y lo hace quejarse- Solo necesito más calor...-Lo mira con súplica hasta que vuelve a sonreír cuando el enano tras mucho termina cediendo a esos ojitos aguados y esa cara sonrojada por la fiebre.

-Tengo que vigilar...podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento -Este es uno de esos momentos en los que ni siquiera el propio rey enano quiere hacer lo que tanto debe hacer, su voz es cada vez más baja a medida que se empieza a acomodar al lado del hobbit, al fin cómodo y relajado por verlo algo mejor y agradeciendo al mismísimo Aüle porque las primeras plantas que utilizó por la tarde para la fiebre fueran las acertadas. Pasa uno de los brazos por debajo del cuerpo ajeno, abrazando y estrechando en su pecho a ese ser que no duda en acomodarse en ese calor que tanto le gusta.

-Asi que...es verdad...Kifi se ha ido -Thorin abre los ojos de golpe a escuchar esa voz ahogada por su propio pecho, pronuncia su nombre pero no le da tiempo a explicarse- Estaba medio incosciente pero lo vi...creí que fue una alucinación pero...¿por qué se ha ido? 

-No lo sé pero volverá...seguro, tú procura mejorar...escuchó una manada cerca, seguro que ha ido para protegernos -Susurra mientras que acaricia suavemente los cabellos arenas del hobbit, suavizando la tensión de su cuerpo, apenado por escuchar los suaves sollozos que escapan de la garganta del mediano hasta que este finalmente se queda dormido al fin aunque a la mañana siguiente no puede evitar caer en un doloroso llanto aunque leve pero triste cuando debe afrontar la idea de haber perdido a un amigo tan fiel...al que quería tanto y el que ha sido el gran pilar de este grupo desde el principio, sin él ninguno estaría tan cerca de Erebor...sin él no estaría ni siquiera vivos.

Los enanos por su parte intentan animarlo, intentan confortarlo y apoyarlo pues perder a alguien tan querido aunque sea un animal es sumamente doloroso y mucho más para un inocente hobbit quien valora mucho más lo que es el amor o el cariño hacia lo que realmente le importa. Finalmente todos consiguen que Bilbo se mejore, ya no tose tanto y la fiebre está casi disuelta aunque aún se siente cansado y débil. Después de algunos días deciden seguir con el camino aunque el pequeño corazoncito de nuestro hobbit se halle demasiado abandonando como para seguir el camino con su sonrisa natural...consiguiendo así que los tres enanos se sientan desanimados y preocupados por su pequeño hobbit quien solo quiere ver aparecer al enorme wargo de nuevo, que sus miedos no sean más que exageraciones creadas en su mente, que realmente no se haya ido así sin más.

Desgraciadamente al tercer día todos, incluyendo al hobbit, pierden la esperanza a que este vuelva, piensan que tal vez ha decidido volver con los suyos aunque aún duele recordar esa manera tan seca y repentina que ha tenido el animal en dejarlos tirados. Ahora Kili debe ir caminando aunque eso lo haga rabiar de dolor, la herida de su gemelo aún ni siquiera se ha cerrado debido al esfuerzo y debe ir avanzando medio colgado del cuerpo de Fili quien lo carga cada vez que puede en su espalda mientras que Thorin, aunque le gustaría poder ayudar a su sobrino está demasiado ocupado en ayudar a Bilbo pues la fiebre no se ha curado del todo bien y a veces lo azota de tal manera que el enano debe sujetarlo para que no caiga en un momento de debilidad- Tenemos que salir de este maldito bosque, busquemos el pueblo más cercano y allí descansaréis como es debido -El rey enano gruñe ya de la misma desesperación, rodeando la cintura del saqueador ya con el temor de que pueda perder las fuerzas como otras veces pero ese maldito bosque no parecía tener fin alguno.

Así como debo relatar este momento tan desagradable para todos debo admitir que antes de tomar uno de los descansos que tanto necesitaban vieron como eran rodeados de repente por un grupo de orcos montados en enormes wargos, bien os podéis imaginar que wargo es quien soporta en su lomo al líder de los orcos- Kifi…-Ese suspiro escapado de los labios del hobbit es tan doloroso como impactado, el wargo enseña sus dientes cabreado y fiero, con numerosos cortes cruzando su cara y cuerpo. Thorin es quien toma la iniciativa, quien se coloca frente a Bilbo y obliga a sus sobrinos a quedarse también tras él para protegerlos con su vida si hace falta escuchando con asco ese idioma vomitivo de los orcos y aunque no entiende las palabras del desfigurado líder sabe de sobra que como no haga algo pronto podría perder a los tres seres más importantes que tiene y tendrá que pensar rápido para salir de esta- Tenéis que iros...me da igual si queréis o no pero necesito que protejan a Bilbo y lo saquéis de aquí, cuando os dé la señal corred hacia el norte, debemos estar cerca de la casa de Beorn -El enano de largos cabellos negros ignora las quejas de sus sobrinos y las súplicas del hobbit quien ni muerto quiere dejar a su enano solo a merced de esos bichos asquerosos pero como siempre su opinión y queja no es escuchada, Kifi está ahí...cambiado pero está, Thorin se queda solo en un círculo de orcos y sus monturas y Bilbo...él solo puede patalear y gritar el nombre del enano, suplicarle que huya, suplicando al Wargo que reaccione (aunque es inútil, no parece reconocer a ninguno de ellos) y finalmente es arrastrado hasta un pequeño hoyo, un hundimiento en la tierra (quizás la cueva de hibernación de un oso), situado bajo algunos troncos y una maleza bien crecida que ayuda a esconder aquel pequeño escondite.

-Por favor necesito volver...Thorin está solo además...Kifi está ahí lo habéis visto ¿Verdad?

-Bilbo ese ya no parecía Kifi...debes quedarte aquí y salir solo si te llamamos, es importante que nos hagas caso porque queremos ayudar a nuestro tío -Mientras los hermanos se preparan para una batalla injusta pero a la vez emocionante, el pequeño hobbit intenta una y mil veces poder ayudar con la angustia atorada en su garganta y aguantando la tos que aún aparece de vez en cuando pues se niega a verse débil. Pero poco importan sus esfuerzos, los hermanos le suplican no salir y después desaparecen tan rápido que ni tiempo da para realizar una última súplica por parte del mediano. Bilbo por su parte se siente destrozado, mareado y perdido por todo lo que está pasando ¿Por qué Kifi se fue para unirse a los Orcos? No, ellos lo debieron atrapar es la única explicación, quizás fue a defenderlos y los orcos, esos asquerosos bichos repugnantes, lo atraparon y lo torturaron, esos cortes solo apoyan sus sospechas.

Los minutos pasan y la angustia de Bilbo se clava como mil puñales que atraviesan su carne y lo hacen sangrar internamente. Los minutos pasan y el hobbit tiene en mente salir y ser de nuevo el pequeño héroe que ayuda a su amigos, a su amado, a su querido amigo peludo. No, es inútil pensarlo por más tiempo, es inútil mantener la calma y por supuesto es inútil, por parte de los enanos (quienes vuelven al fin después de haber huido casi ilesos con suerte) querer encontrar al pequeño hobbit en aquel agujero. El refugio vacío solo crea en Thorin una angustia y un miedo que no duda en manifestar en gritos desesperados en contra de los hermanos, quienes a su vez juran haber dejado al mediano a salvo. El aullido de un Wargo los alerta, sus mentes los lleva a una situación horrible y como si los tres fueran brujos o videntes pronto son de nuevo rodeados pero la diferencia esta vez es que uno de los tantos bichos peludos mantiene una mandíbula en tensión y con sus penetrantes colmillos mantiene fuertemente agarrado el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de un hobbit inconsciente.

El nombre de tan insignificante criatura es gritada por esos tres enanos que no dudan en enfundar sus armas con una ira marcada en las venas de sus cuellos. El olor de la sangre hobbit, dulce y deliciosa para los wargos y orcos, dejaba un penetrante aroma que angustia a los enanos, que los lleva al mismo límite pues ¿Qué son ellos sin su hobbit? ¿Qué sería de ellos sin ese ser que tanto necesitan a su lado? 

Nada, absolutamente nada. No son nada y lo saben de sobra.

Thorin, el tan impaciente enano no duda en saltar para salvar al hobbit siendo pronto obligado a entrar en una fuerte batalla contra el líder de los orcos. A su vez los hermanos intentan llegar al Wargo, rezando porque no decida ni masticar ni tragar, llamando a Bilbo esperando a que despierte sin éxito alguno y luchando contra cualquier orco que intente impedirles llegar al mediano. Una situación que nadie quiere sufrir ocurre cuando, al estar a pocos pasos del hobbit el enorme wargo llamado Kifi se pone entre ellos con feroces colmillos y un gruñido de aviso.

-Por el amor de Aüle...Kifi somos nosotros, es Bilbo...¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Debes recordarnos, Bilbo está sufriendo...¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! 

Mil gritos lanzas los hermanos que intentan esquivar y devolver cada ataque nuevo. El Wargo por su parte los mira, desea destrozar sus huesos pero ese nombre...ese que retumba en su cabeza como cuchillas afiladas que atraviesan y perforan. Han sido muchos los golpes que ha sufrido, muchos son los golpes y gritos que lo han dejado tan aturdido que ni siquiera logra reconocer a su familia...no hasta que gira la cabeza y ve al hobbit sin conocimiento entre las fauces de otro wargo. Los ojos de la bestia dejan de irradiar ira, su expresión se relaja y sus orejas se alzan mostrando un dolor horrible que lo maltrata al ser consciente de sí mismo y darse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero la expresión de ira vuelve a su rostro y mira a los hermanos, su cuerpo se dobla presto para atacar cuando sea necesario, amenazante se prepara para matar pero cuál es la sorpresa de todos los presentes cuando aquel enorme animal se gira de golpe y atrapa entre sus fauces el cuello de ese wargo desgraciado que suelta al hobbit cuando aúlla de dolor. Los hermanos sin dudarlo corren para tomar al hobbit y protegerlo con sus vidas si hace falta.

-¡THORIN LO TENEMOS! -Gritan tan fuerte como pueden, sufriendo al ver como aquel orco que aún está montado sobre Kifi lo golpea mil veces para que se detenga y le haga caso. Ambos hermanos se miran, asienten a la vez y mientras que Bilbo se queda en brazos de Kili, Fili corre y mata a ese orco tras una intensa pelea. El Wargo ya libre se sacude y empieza a saltar sobre cualquier ser asqueroso o montura que les impidiera huir hasta que termina ayudado al rey enano. Es una pena que aquel orco escape pero han conseguido deshacerse de muchos y nada puede ser mayor que el miedo que inunda los corazones de todos los presentes por el bienestar del hobbit. 

Por desgracia la casa de ese cambiapieles está mucho más lejos de lo que Thorin hubiera esperado o llegado a desear. De hecho esa casa en particular se encuentra a unas semanas de camino si Kifi corriera sin descanso alguno y Bilbo por supuesto no puede estar ni unas cuantas horas sin esas atenciones que necesita, sobre todo por las heridas de su torso y espalda por culpa de ese maldito wargo que lo tenía entre sus fauces. Pero no todo es mala suerte para este pequeño grupo, hay un pueblo de hombres...pobre y aislado pero útil por su cercanía y por la ayuda que puedan darle al aún inconsciente hobbit...pero el problema principal empieza con el pobre wargo, mal herido y cansado de tanto correr quien no es bien recibido por los hombres pero esta desagradable experiencia deberé dejarla, por desgracia, cuando tenga las fuerzas de contarla pues por hoy son demasiadas las penas que he contado. Solo puedo decir que Bilbo está vivo por supuesto, nuestro pequeño hobbit no es capaz de perder la vida y dejar a su enano solo, eso jamás.

Nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste mi primer intento de escribir esta maravillosa pareja  
> Si os gusta y queréis saber más de mis otros trabajos tengo muchos mas en Amor Yaoi sobre Marvel, Gracias~  
> http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=20459


End file.
